An Uchiha's Heart
by Lalita88
Summary: What will become of an arranged marriage between a headstrong bride and her hard-faced groom, but with fingers that fan the flames of passion at the slightest touch? Desire, betrayal and redemption await Sasu/Saku in this AU medieval konohagakure!
1. Waiting

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

Rain drummed incessantly on the cold walls of the Uchiha Castle, flooding the flagstones in the courtyard and beating relentlessly over the hushed, strained murmurs of the wedding guests in the dining hall. Not to be outdone, the wind whipped fiercely about the battlements, shaking the closed shutters and competing with the sound of pelting raindrops. Heavy clouds attempted to block the moon, casting long shadows across the grounds.

Inside the guests glanced uneasily at their lord's equally dark and brooding countenance. He drummed his lean, tapered fingers against the tabletop, a sure sign of displeasure. Everyone else remained standing, attempting to warm themselves by the fire roaring in the newly enlarged hearth and anxiously awaiting the meal to be served. Bright banners of the visiting nobility from all across the Land of Fire hung on the walls; fine beeswax candles lent their added light to banish gloom from the hall; even the rushes had been sprinkled with fresh herbs in honor of the festive occasion. But where was the bride?

Sir Hatake Kakashi chanced a sharp glance at the young lord. Sasuke Uchiha looked bored to the untrained observer, but Kakashi knew that beneath the calm facade his insides would be roiling with impatience. The tightness around his dark eyes betrayed his annoyance to those who knew him best- not that there were many of those. Suddenly Sasuke looked up, his voice cutting across the hushed chattering of the waiting maidservants and whispered speculation passing between the idle gentry. "Enough," he announced, and the hall fell silent at his command. "Everyone sit down."

The guests glanced uneasily at each other but took their seats nonetheless. On the one hand, they had been waiting for some time and were very hungry; on the other, this turn of events did not bode well for the future alliance between the Uchihas and the other great families of Konohagakure. As they sat they revealed the presence of the priest behind them. In the long wait he had fallen asleep on a bench, slouched back against the wall.

"Father Eiji, give us your blessing," Sasuke called across the hall. When the large priest did not respond, Sasuke roared his name.

Kakashi glided over to the priest and gently shook him awake. "The blessing, Father," he said respectfully. He shot a warning glance over his shoulder for Sasuke, which the young lord chose to blatantly ignore. "It's time for the blessing."

Faither Eiji woke with a start and peered about myopically. "What's that? Is she here at last? I don't see anybody."

"We will wait no longer," Sasuke said in a tone that brooked no denial.

"Ah, my son," Father Eiji started in a calm, placating voice, "wouldn't it be better to-"

"No!"

Even the most experienced of courtiers flinched and Father Eiji hastily mumbled a blessing. Duties finished, he took his seat with alacrity. "You sit here, Kakashi," Sasuke said as the maids set to work bringing forth the elaborate feast, indicating the seat which was to have been his bride's. Kakashi took the place with obvious reluctance.

Sasuke noticed his steward's sigh of relief as the meal was served and obviously none the worse for the wait. Scowling, he added the man's anxiety to the list of growing annoyances with his bride. He was also all too aware of Kakashi's silent disapproval at his side. "I suppose you think I should have waited, and let us all starve to death?" he snapped.

"They could be delayed by the storm-"

"Then they should have sent word on ahead."

Kakashi sighed inwardly at his young friend's single track of mind. "I understand your impatience, Sasuke. I too would be far from happy if delayed from meeting my future bride. Let us hope that they have taken shelter at an inn to wait out the storm."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. He was tempted to tell the man that he could care less about meeting Sakura Haruno, his arranged wife-to-be. Instead, he ground out, "That would the sensible thing to do. Unfortunately, Naruto Uzumaki is anything but sensible." A buxom, blonde-haired serving maid placed a plate of roasted capon with tomatoes in front of him, her inviting smile slipping into a sulk as he blatantly ignored her.

"He had the sense to seek an alliance with you," Kakashi said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sasuke snorted. "Save your flattery for someone else, Kakashi. The Queen would have made no end of trouble had I not agreed to this match."

"And Queen Tsunade's hopes for more?"

Sasuke's face became, if it was at all possible, even more stony. "If she thinks to influence me through my wife, then she is a fool indeed."

"And the Baron Orochimaru?"

"Pleased enough. He knows I won't be swayed by a woman from the Leaf."

"As if you had a heart to sway," Kakashi muttered under his breath, pulling a wing from the roasted capon that it appeared Sasuke had no intention of eating.

Sasuke chose to ignore the other man's chunter and focus his attention instead on his steward, who was anxiously hurrying towards him from the direction of the great doors. For a moment he felt a brief twinge of pity. Norio was far from a young man. The death of nearly Sasuke's entire family as the plague swept through their clan's ancestral stronghold in Konoha, the death of his parents after they fled to their farthest estate, and then the mysterious disappearance of his elder brother had aged him even more. He was a good man who had served the Uchiha family faithfully, preserving the family inheritance as the youngest heir was fostered out and then planning the wedding with as much care as if his lord were the King himself. Sasuke's irritation with Uzumaki grew. It was an insult to him and his steward that the fool didn't have the courtesy to arrive on time.

"My lord!" Norio exclaimed, bustling forward as fast as his plump legs could carry him and looking near to tears, "My lord, they are here! In the inner word! The Lady Haruno and her escort Lord Uzumaki and all their retinue!"

Kakashi gave Sasuke a half-amused, half-censorious look that only deepened as the dark young lord made no move to get up, let alone leave the hall. "Have the servants show them to their quarters," Sasuke ordered brusquely. "They can be served wine and cheese there."

Far from bustling off to do his bidding, Norio chewed his lower lip and anxiously rubbed his hands. "Forgive me, my lord, but should you not greet them? Or at least invite them into the hall to dine? They have traveled a long way-"

"And arrived too late," Sasuke interrupted. Norio exchanged one dismal glance with Kakashi before retreating from the hall, hasty apologies tumbling from his lips.

"Just what do you hope to gain from this discourtesy?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Are you accusing me of ill manners?"

"Yes. There could be any reason for their delay. Your mother-"

"I don't care to hear their excuses," Sasuke cut him short with a look that would have quelled a lesser man.

"Aren't you curious to see her at all?" Kakashi pressed, impatience creeping into his tone at last. "She is your bride, after all."

Sasuke looked at him with the merest hint of surprise. "Not in the least," he said coldly. "I dare say I will see enough of her for a long time to come." He held up a hand, effectively halting any further remonstrances. Kakashi repressed a sigh and wondered, not for the first time, if this wedding would be a terrible mistake.


	2. Arriving

_Author's Note: My goodness, 23 follows and 2 reviews after only 2 days! Thanks everyone, your words encourage me to write faster *hint hint*. Hope the update came fast enough RobinSparkelz and JakuraAngel, and I hope everyone enjoys this next installment!_

**Chapter 2: Arriving**

Lord Uzumaki Naruto, champion of the joust, royal ward of the Queen and (though known only to few) son of the fourth King of the Land of Fire himself, stood shivering in the dark courtyard of the Uchiha castle and staring at the castle's steward. Rain dripped off the ends of his bedraggled velvet cloak. His usual devil-may-care, tousled blonde hair hung lank and limp around his face. He impatiently brushed the offending strands away from his eyes. Behind him, his men muttered disconsolately and the wagon trains sat soaking. The smell of damp horse was nearly overwhelming. "Not coming to greet us?" he repeated incredulously. "The bastard's seriously not coming to greet us after what we came through to get here?"

Norio winced at the insult to his lord and then gave a small smart. Lord Uzumaki's eyes had been as blue as a robin's egg, but turned as dark as a foreboding blue sky as his well-founded anger grew. "Yes, my lord," he said weakly. "You must understand, the hour grew so late and and Sir Sasuke does not like to be kept waiting-"

"We did not realize that Sir Sasuke keeps his bridges in such poor repair that a midsummer day's storm would wash them away," a woman's voice interrupted. Norio tried to see past Lord Uzumaki and caught a glimpse of short, hooded woman mounted on what appeared to be an inferior beast. This did not sound like the sort of quiet, meek-mannered woman able to win any man's heart, let alone Sir Sasuke's.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned, his tone halfway between exasperation and amusement as he turned towards the woman.

She dismounted lightly, dropping gracefully to the soaked ground. "It is true, Naruto, and you know it."

The Lady Haruno faced Norio, who tried to peek beneath her hood without being too conspicuous. "My lord has told me to bring you to your quarters, where fresh wine and cheese will be brought to you," he offered politely.

But at the exact moment he bowed the door to the hall opened and one of the servants darted out, carrying a tray. The light from the hall flooded the courtyard, flashing prettily in the puddles. Simultaneously they heard the chatter and raucous laughter of those assembled, the unmistakable clatter of wooden dishes and metal goblets, no longer muted by the heavy oaken door. For a moment, a dreadful silence hung in the courtyard.

"The evening meal isn't even finished yet?" Lord Uzumaki burst out. Lady Haruno placed a gentle restraining hand on his elbow and they both turned expectantly to Norio, who profoundly wished himself elsewhere.

"No, my lord, my lady," he said hopelessly, unable to think what else to say. "Perhaps you would care to change first in your chamber before I present you?"

"Surely our condition is to be expected, given the state of the weather," she remarked. "Wouldn't you think so, Naruto?"

A mischievous smile flashed across the young lord's face. "Certainly," he agreed, offering her his arm.

The lady turned, lips quirking in amusement, and briefly ordered the men to stable the horses, head to the kitchen and then find out where they were to bed that night. "And your name, sir?" she asked Norio with sudden courtesy.

"N-norio, my lady. I have been in service as steward to the Uchiha family for all my life," he replied, unable to help the hint of pride that crept into his voice.

She nodded, then glanced up at the sky. "It's stopped raining," she noted, throwing back her head.

Norio gasped audibly. His first, dismal thought was that the Queen could not have chosen a more unsuitable bride for his lord if it had been her intention. The Lady Haruno was admirably petite, of course, but her hair! It was shocking pink- not even auburn, not a beautiful brassy red, but the delicate deep pink of a cherry blossom before it falls, framing a forehead that was just shy of being too wide. Sir Sasuke's preference ran to women with long blonde hair. He liked women with a meek and docile manner. Above all else, he admired a woman with an unblemished complexion. Norio barely suppressed a groan after glancing at the small scattering of freckles across Lady Haruno's pert nose.

"Thank you for your welcome, Norio," she said, and a kind smile lit her face that transformed the whole. At once Norio saw that her lips were full and round; her eyes were a deep, merrily dancing emerald and when her face softened into a smile, she was really quite beautiful. Still nothing like his lord's tastes, though.

"Shall we go to the hall of this most… courteous knight?" she asked, the slightest pause in her speech making her mocking clear.

"Certainly," Lord Uzumaki agreed, sweeping her a small bow. His voice held the tone of barely suppressed mirth.

"My lord, my lady, are you quite sure you wouldn't like to-"

"I am sure my betrothed will be quite pleased to see me as I am," Lady Haruno said firmly. Taking Naruto's arm, she stepped boldly towards the hall.

* * *

For all her brave show in the courtyard, Sakura hesitated at the actual entrance to the castle. It wasn't as large as Konoha's grand hall, where she had been placed in the care of the Queen after the death of her parents, but its bright light and warmth beckoned to her cold body. Well-dressed nobles, flanked by inviting pennants, sat eating at tables strewn with flowers; the aroma nearly made her mouth water, and she took a small step closer.

Then she realized the darkly handsome man sitting at the center of the high table was staring at her.

From his position of importance, she knew he could only be Sir Sasuke Uchiha, her betrothed. But such a look! Cold, appraising, arrogant. He must know who she was, yet even now he did not rise to greet her. He simply sat and stared at her with those dark, forbidding eyes. She felt herself slightly color under his dark scrutiny but raised her eyes to stare back. She was no peasant girl to be easily intimidated by a lord's brooding scowl. Nor was she a spoiled young girl, raised in sheltered gentleness and easily awed by a man's strong shoulders and chiseled features. Very strong shoulders, she noted, with a muscular chest that tapered down to a slim waist. He wore a simple tunic of dark blue that was almost black with no ornamentation or jewelry of any kind. As her gaze snapped upwards back to the fine features of his face, it struck her that he had no need for extra adornment.

Naruto gently squeezed her arm. "His hair's longer, ne?" he remarked. Sasuke's hair was indeed longer than it had been as a child- not that he had ever noticed her back then, the daugher of an impoverished knight and an infrequent visitor to court. His raven hair hung long and almost wildly to his shoulders, rather than in a close-cropped bowl of hair that was currently fashionable in Konoha. It made him look… formidable. Despite her earlier bravado, Sakura felt her stomach tremble with a contradictory flutter of anxiety. Had she perhaps made a mistake by not taking the steward's advice to go to her quarters?

_No, I am in the right_, she thought resolutely. A true and gracious lord would have greeted them in the courtyard and offered them the hospitality of his castle. Instead, he had left them outside as if they were mere merchants or traveling troupers, and not his honored guests. With that thought to bolster her courage, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that though she was only the daughter of an impoverished knight, she was also trusted ward and companion to the Queen. Then she lifted her chin and marched in step with Naruto straight down the center of the hall between the tables.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

The silver-haired, partially masked nobleman on Sir Sasuke's right rose, a welcoming smile on his pleasant, careworn face that warmed Sakura as much as the blazing fire in the hearth. One by one the other men and women who were gathered in the hall fell silent, waiting expectantly. Only an elderly priest appeared not to notice the interruption as he continued to eat.

Still Sasuke only looked, although his brow lowered ominously. Sakura's stomach fluttered uneasily again. What would he think of a woman who dared to embarrass him in front of all these people? A woman with whom he probably already felt like he was condescending to marry? No matter how she felt about the arranged marriage, Sakura had already given her word. Was it truly wise to anger her future husband?

She slowed her steps and lowered her eyes demurely. When they reached the top dais at the far end of the hall, she swept a deep curtsy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto make a brief, dashing bow. "Please forgive our intrusion, Sir Sasuke," she said softly. "I fear that no one informed you of our arrival."

Finally, _finally_ Sir Sasuke Uchiha deigned to rise, still fixing her with his dark, measuring stare. His thigh-length tunic was belted about his waist and exposed long, lean legs. She noticed that his hands were slender and sinewy, obviously strong and surely capable of handling the strongest weapons with ease.

"You are late," her betrothed said in a voice as cold and unfriendly as his expression. "You sent no word. We could not wait the supper."

"The bridge not five miles from here was washed away!" Naruto interjected, flaring up like always. Sakura laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and Sasuke's furious glare switched from him to her again, but she met his look without flinching. Let him see her eyes, too. Let him realize that she knew he had been unforgivably rude to herself and to her escort, who was her childhood friend and also the esteemed representative of his sworn monarch.

A tick in Sasuke's eye started to twitch, and she surmised they had scored a hit. "I'm sure it is not your fault," she volunteered sweetly. "Underlings are often all too anxious to take advantage of a _kind_ and _generous_ lord." She felt her lips twitch in a small smirk as she waited for him to respond. What a lie! She could well imagine how this dark and dangerous lord would treat his tenants. They would probably welcome a mistress who would not look down on them and their hurts, who understood the hardships and heartbreak that came along with poverty.

But Sir Sasuke made no answer, nor did his expression alter. A colorful curse rose to her lips. How could he continue to be so rude with all these people watching? Was he so cocky that he did not fear their censure? Did he care so little about the future opinion of his bride?

Looking at him, she decided both thoughts were probably true.

"May we sit?" she asked at last, trying to match his flat and expressionless tone.

"My lady, please, take my chair." The silver-haired knight rose quickly and moved smoothly aside. He smiled again, a smile that was both kind and knowing, almost commiserating. "I am Sir Hatake Kakashi. Naturally we are delighted by your arrival, but you are quite wet through. Are you certain you would not care to-"

"I was quite anxious to meet my future husband," Sakura interrupted calmly as she came around the table, removed her cloak- and suddenly realized that her soaking dress clung to her body like a second skin. She felt her face immediately flush with embarrassment. A quick glance at the assembly proved she was indeed making a spectacle of herself. Even Naruto was looking at her as if he had never seen a woman before. Considering she might as well be naked, perhaps that was not so far from the truth.

Gritting her teeth, she said not a word and took a seat as if nothing untoward had occurred. Another courtier quickly made room for Naruto on Sasuke's other side and they sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"I… um… trust your journey was most pleasant? Except for the final portion?" Sir Kakashi ventured, making a brave attempt at conversation.

"Yes, thank you, it was," Sakura politely replied.

A serving wench with enormous breasts and a brazen manner that suggested her duties did not end in the hall but perhaps extended to the lord's bedchamber, as well, set down a platter of meat before her with a clatter. Sakura turned to Sasuke and realized his gaze was fastened on her own breasts, uncomfortably aware of how much her wet gown was revealing. "I see you are hungry, too," she remarked innocently. Naruto snorted and sprayed food across the table; Sakura had to repress a rather unmaidenly snort herself. A disgruntled frown flew across her intended's face before he turned his attention to the trencher before him.

"The storm was so severe, we were sure you had taken refuge somewhere along the road," Sir Kakashi observed after another moment of awkward silence.

"We would have, but Naruto was most certain of a kind welcome from his childhood acquaintance and insisted we continue," she answered truthfully, careful to keep any hint of irony from her words. Sasuke studiously ignored her at her side and Sakura felt her face heat again- this time from anger, not from embarrassment. "If you will excuse me, I fear I am greatly fatigued after all. Good night, Sir Kakashi. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her gaze fixed on the well-endowed serving wench, who was once again making her way along the table refilling wine goblets. "I wish to be shown to my quarters."

"Of course, my lady. At once," the wench said, her air of insolence noticeably diminished. Sakura was aware of the high table's stunned silence, but she did not look at them or say anything as she rose. Instead, she followed the maidservant, who flipped her long, luxurious golden hair and led the way toward the stairs leading upward to what Sakura assumed was the upper hall.

Once away from the crowd, Sakura smiled to herself. She was certain that whatever else she had accomplished in the hall, she had certainly shown the mighty Sir Sasuke Uchiha that she could not be completely cowed. She was not an impressionable little girl anymore.

* * *

Sasuke observed his future bride glide gracefully toward the stairs behind Ino. She had not asked to be excused, or even said a farewell. By Kami, what kind of woman had he agreed to marry?

"Do you even chew before you eat?" he growled irritably at his foolish blonde-haired guest, who was eating dinner with almost indecent enthusiasm. He really was consuming quite an astonishing amount of food for one so slender of build.

Naruto nearly choked again, swallowing a laugh along with a mouthful of roasted potatoes. "I forgot how prim and proper you were," he said once he was composed.

Sasuke frowned at both the tone of familiarity and hint of mockery. He had known Uzumaki briefly during his childhood in Konoha, before his parents had fled the plague and brought him to this estate; they had clashed often, as could only be expected of two such different boys. He caught Kakashi's censorious eye and pushed a particularly savory venison in a rich, spicy sauce towards the blonde, inwardly sighing. "Please, help yourself," he nearly snarled.

Mercifully it seemed that Uzumaki would rather eat than talk for the moment. Kakashi, too, remained silent, and the rest of the guests talked softly amongst themselves, well aware of their lord's current mood. Sasuke clasped his hands on the tabletop and brooded silently, staring over the tops of his intertwined fingertips. By Kami, she was not the type of woman he expected. She was not the type of wife he wanted, either. He had always expected marriage to a woman of lineage, wealth, beauty and submissiveness. He wanted a wife who understood who ruled this castle, not one who challenged him (however subtly) in his own hall.

"Sakura-chan is… not always an easy person, Sasuke-san," Uzumaki interrupted his train of thought. "But she really is something special. I hope you can see that."

Sasuke grunted a non-committal reply. Naruto grinned widely and patted his stomach. "My compliments to your cook. I believe I, too, will retire."

"If you wish, I will have someone bring you mulled wine to your chamber," Sasuke said, making a final dismal attempt at graciousness. He could barely contain his relief that his unwelcome guest was leaving. He signaled for Norio to come toward the table.

"Why not, if it's at your expense?" Uzumaki replied, laughing. He appeared not to notice Sasuke's frosty glare as he followed Norio from the hall, pausing here and there to greet a guest. Sasuke rubbed his temples and at last drew a deep gulp of wine.

"That was an interesting display of childishness, Sasuke," Kakashi noted dryly, "although I was pleased you made some attempt towards manners at the end."

"Is it childish to make plain that I do not care to be delayed or interrupted for any reason? Is it childish to be less than impressed when a woman I do not know dares to chastise me in my own hall about my tenants and my bridges?" Sasuke snapped.

"I've warned you often enough about that bridge," Kakashi replied, levelly enough. "Besides, they are your guests."

"Hn."

"Granted she's not conventionally beautiful, but there is a certain something attractive about-"

"She's a shrew. Or a harpy. Call her what you will. I hate unnatural hair and blemished skin."

"She knew she was in the right, and she acted like it," Kakashi said firmly. In fact, the more he looked back on their remarkable encounter, the more he believed that the Lady Haruno was exactly the kind of wife his lord needed. "I found her rather… refreshing. And those are freckles, not blemishes, and there were only ten."

"You counted?" Sasuke raised a speculative eyebrow. "If you think her such a prize, why don't you marry her instead?"

Kakashi flushed and looked away. "You know why not," he said heavily. "Besides, you made the bargain, not I."

"I must have been mad."

"You could always break it off," Kakashi suggested, carefully watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"It is a tempting thought."

"She has a fine body," Kakashi countered. His gaze wandered to the huntsman, Kiba, who was tossing bones to his favorite hounds. The dogs yapped and scrambled through the rushes for the tasty tidbits.

"A fine body she displayed to the entire hall," Sasuke replied, still sounding annoyed. In actuality, he was recalling her exquisite shape. Indeed, she may as well have gone around nude, the way that soaking gown clung to her body, revealing every delicate curve- with her nipples still puckered from the chill.

"It could be much worse, you know," Kakashi said fairly. "She could be much uglier."

"She could be much prettier, too," Sasuke shoved back his chair and stood up.

"Where are you off too?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"With _courtesy_ in mind, I believe I shall make sure my guests have properly been attended to," Sasuke snapped, his tone heavy with sarcasm. "Is Norio back yet?"

"Here, my lord!" Norio rushed forward.

"Where did you put them?"

"The two new chambers in the upper hall, my lord."

"Good. Now have something to eat and get yourself dry before you catch your death of cold. I have no desire to find another steward."

"Hai," Norio bowed again, grinning happily at the praise from his lord.

Ignoring his other guests, Sasuke strode toward the stairs leading up to the new upper hall, which he had added last year. This castle was not a large one, located in a remote and almost half-forgotten family estate, but he had been expanding upon it since he had come of age and left his fosterhood with the Baron Orochimaru.

His plans had certainly not included marrying the favored ward of Queen Tsunade. To be sure, the Queen was willing to be generous to get her off her hands (Sasuke could only speculate why). He thought again of the determined look in her eyes as she came towards him in the hall. Those big green eyes of hers said everything: that she was a stubborn creature who had been insulted and meant to let him know it. It had only been toward the last that she affected the docile woman's role. Did she think him a fool, to be tricked by one little act of ostensible contrition?

Sasuke caught himself grinding his teeth and deliberately smoothed his expression. One way or another, she would learn obedience. And she would be compensated for it, if not in the way she was expecting. Every woman Sir Sasuke Uchiha had ever lain with said he was the best, the very very best. Sakura Haruno would certainly feel the same way once he displayed his prowess in the nuptial bed. The wedding night wasn't until tomorrow, so her compensation would just have to wait. However, he had no intentions of countenancing another such performance as the one she had given tonight. Her lessons in obedience might as well start immediately.

Sasuke took the flight of stairs toward the upper chambers two at a time and strode along the narrow corridor, the resounding thump of his boots to the wooden floor sounding like a drumbeat heralding the start of battle.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ Thank you, thank you to each of my 42 followers and especially my 18 reviewers! I'm glad you are all getting into the story as much as I am! I had lots of fun writing this one and hope you enjoyed the longer chapter this time. In answer to some questions, yes chapters will continue to grow in length and yes there will be lemony goodness ahead- hold tight for the wedding night! :) Thank you again. Next time we meet, Sasuke will encounter Sakura in the the bedroom... *insert drumroll***


	4. Intruding

**Chapter 4: Intruding**

Sasuke rapped once on the door to his betrothed's bedchamber, then unceremoniously shoved it open. He hadn't bothered to check the preparations for the guest chamber, but a quick cursory glance showed him all was in order. A brazier blazed warmth against the room's chill and bright new tapestries adorned the walls. He had even allowed Norio to purchase a carpet for this room, an almost unheard-of luxury that he intended to have moved to his own bedchamber as soon as the wedding was done.

Ino stood attending to the Lady Haruno inside. She half turned and giggled when she saw who was looming in the doorway. Sasuke looked past the blonde to encounter the frosty gaze of his bride-to-be, clad only in a damp white shift. He thought her wet gown had revealed her body outrageously, but he instantly realized that a linen shift was truly next to nothing. He could easily make out the dark circles of her nipples and- his blood suddenly heated- the pinkish triangle between her legs.

Face flaming, she hastily reached for her still sopping gown, which had been hanging on the back of a chair to dry. "Sir Sasuke," she gasped indignantly, "what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Sasuke forced his face to impassiveness as he raised his gaze to her still burning face. His bride was certainly not as unattractive as she had appeared before, now that she no longer looked like a drowned rat. Her skin was smooth and pale and her drying hair no longer hung limp about her shoulders, but rather fell quite delicately around a heart-shaped face. Her lashes were long and thick, framing emerald eyes that flashed with various emotions- anger, embarrassment, fear, and- he smirked- a small spark of desire. Perhaps he had been too hasty in his earlier judgement of her.

"Go below, Ino," he ordered.

Ino obeyed with a toss of her head. She came much closer to him than was strictly necessary on her way out the door, as if seeking to remind him of the previous pleasures they had shared in each other's arms. He grimaced. He had already decided to end their liaison- for one thing, as aptly demonstrated by her departure, Ino was becoming far too impertinent for a serving maid. For another, once he vowed to be faithful to his wife, he would abide by his pledge. His honor wouldn't allow him to do otherwise. It simply wasn't in his nature to break a vow- for any reason.

"Sir Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" Sakura Haruno repeated, her tone much calmer and her eyes enigmatic once more. Sasuke was reminded of his intention to put his betrothed firmly and forever in her place. He was used to unquestioning obedience, respect, or fear, and his wife was not going to prove an exception. "Perhaps I came to assure you were properly attended," he said, his voice smooth as silk. "Earlier you implied that I was somewhat… remiss."

Her fingers unconsciously tightened, gripping the fabric of her dress tighter. "Ino seems quite competent," she replied casually. "In a number of ways, I suppose."

Though her tone had been casual, there was a brief flicker of condemnation in her eyes that Sasuke did not like. He walked towards her slowly and deliberately. "I am the master here," he said in a low, commanding tone. He did not shout, but his words were deep and resonating nonetheless. "I will do as I wish, within the bounds of honor, and it is not for you to criticize, ever." He paused for a moment to let the weight of his words sink in. "You would do well to remember that I am used to obedience when you are my wife. I will accept nothing less."

To his chagrin, she hardly appeared cowed. "And I am used to being chastised," she said softly. "For the present, I am neither your wife nor your lackey, so I ask you to please have the goodness to leave." And then- of all things- she had the effrontery to turn her back to him!

His anger was hardly assuaged by the sight of her nicely rounded bottom, but it quickly turned to shock when he saw the jagged scar above her left hip. Without thinking, he strode to her side and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him. Ignoring her startled gasp, he held her in place as she struggled to reclaim the gown that had fallen from her fingers in shock. His eyes raked her front and rested on the identical scar that slanted across her abdomen. It looked, he realized, as if someone had taken a sword and run her through.

He grasped her hands and felt the ridge of scar tissue in her palms, as if she had struggled to grip a bare blade. For a moment he was speechless, sick with the thought that someone could do this to a woman. Any woman. Unbeknownst to him, his thumbs stroked her palms delicately, almost soothingly. "Who did this to you?" he demanded hoarsely.

"A man who wanted me to obey," she replied matter-of-factly, facing him without fear. Her face was utterly expressionless except for her remarkable eyes. They were full of defiance and such resilient inner-strength that he could not quite believe they belonged to a mere woman. "Good night, Sir Sasuke," she said, stepping carefully away from him.

Astonished by what he had seen- and felt- and not at all sure what to make of it, Sasuke left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

A deep shudder of released tension shook Sakura's shoulders as she slowly bent over, grabbed her gown and replaced it on the chair. She rubbed her arms to restore some warmth and stoked the coals in the brazier, fighting against the shivers from the cold, the memories of her past- and from the way Sir Sasuke's fingers had made her feel.

She decided to slip out of her damp shift and leave it to dry on the chair as well. Taking the heavy coverlet from the bed, she wrapped it around herself and went straight to the narrow window, where she looked out at the rainy night. Clouds now covered the moon in complete obscurity, and she could make out nothing beyond the nearest wall, not even the road which led to Konoha.

All day long she had fought against thinking of her home and the people she had left behind- her still grieving mother, the Queen who had been closer to her than ever her mother was- but now the faces of family and friends swam before her and brought tears to her eyes. Angrily she swept them away and forced her thoughts to return to her present situation.

This castle wasn't at all what she had expected, considering the almost awestruck way in which others spoke of the Uchihas and the faded opulence of his family's old ancestral stronghold in Konoha. She had expected something much more impressive than this simple structure with only one round curtain wall. Uchiha Sasuke was not quite what she had anticipated, either. He was as aloof as she remembered him in youth, as vain and arrogant as any man of his lineage, but in his case- she had to admit- not without some cause. Nor was it a surprise that he expected unwavering, unquestioning obedience.

She sighed. She was used to such expectations, just not at meeting them. Sakura had long been used to her father's quick temper and keen disappointment at her sex, and after his death (deep in debt), she had become accustomed to her mother's bitter disappointment at well. For what use was an unmarried daughter with no dowry to her name? No use it all, it transpired. Sakura had spent a few hapless months in a convent before being brought to court as a ward of the crown. Her first court function after her father's death had been at the funeral of the old king. She remembered being intrigued by Naruto then, the boy who had cried so freely and without shame. She soon realized that heart he wore on his sleeve was pure gold, and they became friends in court of Queen Tsunade. He was like the brother she had never had, the brother her parents had so longed for to bring wealth and honor to their humble family name.

During her time in the convent, Sakura had enjoyed learning from the nuns but had chafed against the restrictions to her freedom. She had learned then that the convent's sacred walls offered little protection against the wiles of the outside world and that perhaps there was no truly safe place. Marriage had seemed by far the lesser of two evils, at least offering the security of a name and a stronghold, but all along she had known that it, too, would have its own constraints.

Still, things could be worse, she reflected as she walked back to the brazier, subconsciously seeking its warmth. Sir Sasuke had ambition, she could see that, a quality she had always wanted in a spouse. She was ambitious too, or at least eager to be acknowledged and to better herself. She could also appreciate her future husband's self-control. During his anger he had not once hit her or even raised his voice. He would have been well within his rights to switch her for considerably less aggravation.

Sakura wondered what he made of her. She had angered him, she knew, and he had seen straight through her courteous deception in the hall. She recalled the unexpected tone in his voice when he asked who had scarred her. He had sounded angry then, but it was a different kind of angry, as if he wanted to punish whoever had hurt her.

_Or was it pity?_ Sakura crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly. She didn't want or need his pity- or anyone else's, for that matter. She wanted a place in this world to call her own. And she wanted respect.

Her jaw cracked on a yawn and she suddenly realized just how late the hour was growing. It had been a long journey and she was exhausted. There was no point worrying further about things she couldn't change. What would come tomorrow would come, and she would just have to face it. Sakura had just blown out the candles and prepared to slip under the covers when she heard a woman's giggle and a man's low voice in the corridor.

She froze. The voice had sounded suspiciously familiar. All weariness forgotten, she decided to draw the thick coverlet around herself once again and edged closer to the door, cracking it open the merest inch. For a moment she could see nothing- someone had taken the torch from its iron bracket outside her door and doused it in the nearby bucket of sand. But then her eyes adjusted to the dim light cast only by the flickering torch ensconced further down the hall.

Sakura could discern two shapes, one a woman with her back to the wall and the other larger one very obviously a man- and very obviously Uchiha Sasuke. The woman laughed, low and guttural, as she slid her slender arms up his sinewy, strong ones. "I thought you were planning to do without," she whispered, and Sakura recognized Ino's sultry voice.

Not caring to see or hear anymore, she turned away and quietly closed the door, her mouth pulled tight in a hard, grim line.

* * *

Sasuke removed Ino's hands from his shoulders. "No," he said quietly but firmly. "It's over, Ino."

Ino gasped, and even in the darkness he could make out the panic in her wide, doe-like eyes. He had suspected she would be waiting for him, waiting to see where he stood now that he was to be married. He had no intention of continuing their liaison, but no intention of punishing her by sending her away for pleasing him as her lord, either. "You need not fear," he said softly. "You may remain a servant in the hall."

"I can't, U-Uchiha-san," Ino protested, flinging herself away from him in genuine distress. "She won't allow it. She hates me already, I can tell from the looks she gives me. She knows about us, or guesses, and-" Ino cut off, trying to curb her resentment. She tried to blink back tears, but a few escaped and made a salty trail down her cheeks.

Sasuke grasped Ino's upper arms, a little annoyed by her overt display of emotion. Surely she had known this was coming? As much as he had enjoyed her body in the bedchamber, he had never sought her company outside of it. "Enough," he said as gently as he could manage. He spoke slowly and deliberately so that she would be quiet and pay attention to his words. "I say that you may remain in this castle. You are a good servant, and no one may force you to leave. Do you understand that?" At her small nod he stepped away. "Nonetheless, it would be best if you kept your distance from me in the future."

Ino nodded again, recognizing defeat. She wouldn't go down without one last attempt though. "If she doesn't treat you right, you know you could always-"

"I will be faithful to my wife, Ino."

"Of course." She sighed in disappointment. She had always known their time would come to an end, she just wished she could have tasted his lips one last time. "I hope you will be happy, my lord."

He walked away without answering. What was there to say?

* * *

"Would you be so kind as to order an escort for me?" Sakura forced herself to ask sweetly the next morning as she joined the men at the high table to break the fast. Mass had been mercifully brief, yet still something of a trial. Father Eiji had mumbled- she could have sworn he even fell asleep at one point- and she herself had extreme difficulty in listening to his words when she was consumed by the events that had occurred outside her bedchamber. She hoped that a long ride would cool her tempestuous thoughts and enable her to face her wedding night with serenity, since hope now seemed to be out of the question.

A seat had been left vacant beside Sir Sasuke, Sakura noted, which was a vast improvement from the previous evening. Sir Kakashi sat beside the empty chair, once again warming her with his pleasant countenance and kindly smile. Naruto sat to Sir Sasuke's left, sparing a wide bright grin for her before returning to his breakfast with gusto.

As for Sir Sasuke, she did not really know what his expression might be, because she did not deign to look at him for more than a brief moment upon entering the hall. That quick glance was enough to make her blush, but apparently she was more ashamed of his lustful conduct than he. His arrogance made her blood boil. He had practically made love to another woman outside his bride's bedchamber door, yet here he sat the next day as if nothing untoward had occurred! She would be glad to be away from his bad manners, dark stares and gentle hands for awhile. Very glad indeed.

"I wish to ride out today, since the storm has ceased," she explained. "We were unable to see much of the land around the castle last night in the rain and the dark. It would be pleasant to learn more about your home."

Sir Sasuke glowered at her for a moment before choosing to reply. "I cannot waste my time riding about the countryside," he said brusquely and not altogether unexpectedly. "I have business to attend to."

"On your wedding day?" Naruto squawked, but both Sasuke and Sakura ignored him. She could fight her own battles. Still, she was glad it was early as yet and that the hall was not particularly crowded. She did not care for everyone to see the curt manner in which Sir Sasuke treated her.

"But of course," she answered, maintaining a tone of pleasant courtesy. Truly she didn't desire his company or anyone else's. She wanted to get away by herself and have peace and quiet to organize her thoughts. "You must oversee the repairs to the bridge, as well as any other structures that may have been damaged in the storm."

At that moment Ino sauntered by and set a platter of fruit, bread and cheese before them. "And perhaps you are tired," Sakura added in an offhand tone, widening her eyes innocently.

Sir Sasuke shot her a dark and questioning look as Ino scurried away. Sakura kept a triumphant smile from her face as she took a bite of apple, savoring the juicy sweetness and the knowledge that she had scored a hit, however small.

"I would be happy to-" Sir Kakashi started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I need you," he interrupted.

"I thank you for your concern, Kakashi-san," Sakura said politely, "but I assure you I am quite comfortable riding out alone." Rising, she daintily dipped her fingers in the table's bowl of scented water and wiped them on her napkin. "Good day, gentlemen. I shall look forward to your gracious company at the evening meal."

"I will not provide an escort," Sasuke reiterated.

She dipped him a small curtsy. "I understood that the first time, my lord," she replied evenly. She caught sight of Naruto, who was shaking his head no so emphatically it was almost comical.

"You have had a most long and difficult journey," Sir Kakashi awkwardly interposed. "Are you certain you wouldn't like to stay here and rest today, my lady?"

"You are very kind to think of my well-being," Sakura said sweetly, offering a bright- and blatantly fake- smile. "I bid you good day."

And with that, she swept out of the hall.

Sasuke noticed that she had evaded answering Kakashi's sensible suggestion. He recognized the stubborn set of her face, the fiercely determined look in her eyes that revealed a desire to win in any situation. Unyielding fortitude was an admirable trait in a comrade on the battlefield, but certainly not in a wife. There was only one kind of desire he wanted to see in a woman.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sakura-chan can be reasonable-" he started.

"Hn." Sasuke was far from convinced that Sakura Haruno had any intention of obeying him or her escort. That smile she had worn- that superior, fake little smile- the man who had trained Sasuke had worn a smile such as that whenever he expected Sasuke to fail. Too often that smile had proved prophetic. Sasuke had grown to hate that smile of the Baron's very much.

Naruto yawned widely. "If you'll excuse me," he said, patting his stomach in a satisfied sort of way. "I don't have much of an appetite this morning." He got up and wandered in the general direction of the courtyard.

Sasuke stared at his plate in astonishment. "If he consumes that much when he has little appetite, I fear for the contents of my larder," he grumbled.

Kakashi shifted in his chair. "Your betrothed has spirit, Sasuke," he offered.

"Hn."

"I find her conversation stimulating," Kakashi went on. "She seems to be of a very passionate nature. Surely that is a good omen for your wedding."

Sasuke looked at him in some surprise. "I haven't heard you comment on a woman in years," he remarked dourly.

"And you seem to be going out of your way to be unpleasant," Kakashi justified.

"I am the way I am," Sasuke declared. "If she's going to be my wife, she had better get used to me."

"I've seen you be quite charming towards other women, Sasuke," Kakashi gently reprimanded. "I would think you could make a little effort for your betrothed."

"There is no need. She will be my wife whether she wants to or not. She will be in my bed tonight whether she wants to or not. Or whether I want her or not, for that matter," Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi eyed him sadly. "You're a heartless creature," he said at last, shaking his head.

"I am the way I am," Sasuke repeated coldly, getting to his feet. If he had no heart, it was not his fault. It was fate, or the will of the gods, that had taken his family from him too soon. And it was the fault of his brother, who had disappeared before his parents were even cold and buried in the ground, leaving him to grieve alone. It was the fault of his parents' friends, who had decided it was best that Sasuke learn the ways of knighthood from the Baron Orochimaru in faraway Sound and leave behind everything- and everyone- he knew.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Kakashi apologized, sounding sincere. "I just thought you could be a little kinder to her. I've heard some things about her… I don't think she's had an especially easy life."

Sasuke thought of the ridged scar that marred his wife's otherwise flawless body. To a casual observer his face changed not all, but Kakashi could tell his words had affected his one-time student. "Very well," Sasuke conceded stiffly. Kakashi suppressed a grin.

"We had best see what damage the storm brought about," Sasuke said, abruptly changing the subject.

"If the rain was strong enough to wash away that bridge, it might have damaged the wheel at the mill," Kakashi agreed.

The two halted abruptly as they looked into the courtyard. Sakura Haruno, attired in a long blue cloak that made her look like the essence of spring, sat upon her horse with no apparent escort in sight. Her mount was a broken-down nag who had obviously seen better days, quite a contrast to the prestigious mount of her escort Uzumaki, who was talking in a low and anxious undertone to her as he held her bridle.

"I don't think this a good idea, Sakura-chan," he muttered. "Are you sure you can't wait until-"

"Don't fret, Naruto," she scolded softly. She patted his cheek and then directed an infuriatingly cool smile towards Sasuke, who was still standing in the entrance to the courtyard. Her cool voice carried across the distance. "Unlike some people, I have learned to do without."

Sasuke stared at her, well aware that Ino had used similar words when she had waylaid him in the corridor last night. His shock held him frozen for a moment, but then he mentally shook himself and started striding forward. He would not provide an escort, and no woman- and especially not his future wife- should ride alone and unprotected. Before he could reach her, however, she had kicked her horse's side and was galloping out of the gate, her mare moving with more speed than he would have believed possible.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted, but either she didn't hear him- or, more likely, she simply ignored him and rode on. Sasuke scowled. "Saddle my horse," he commanded one the gawking stable lads. He was intensely aware and uncomfortable of the public spectacle they were making. As the boy rushed to do his bidding, he turned furiously upon Uzumaki. "Your _reasonable_ charge has seen fit to disobey both of us," he said through clenched teeth.

The fool had the temerity to shrug, trying- and failing- to stifle a grin. What did he find so amusing all the time? "I am going after her," Sasuke declared coldly, "and when I find her, I will make sure she understands that was not a wise decision."

Sasuke felt a surge of satisfaction when the grin slipped off Uzumaki's face. He wheeled his horse around and thundered out the gates, splattering mud across the courtyard. Naruto swore loudly and seized the neck of the nearest stable lad, pushing him towards the stable. "You bastard! I'm coming too!" he shouted, fists clenched.

"Sasuke-san would never do anything to hurt a lady," Kakashi said soothingly, trying to calm the fiery young lord from Konoha.

"I promised to protect her. " Naruto jumped into his saddle unaided before the stable lad had even halted his horse, hardly paying any heed to the old knight's words. "Even from her husband, if I must."

Kakashi sighed and signaled the stable lad. "You'd best saddle my horse, as well, and ten more mounts for a guard," he ordered, resigned to spending his morning chasing after two hotheaded young men and- his lips quirked into an ironic smile- the young woman who had outwitted them both.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**A big, big thank you to everyone who has been reading and following! Your reviews especially encourage me to keep writing and cranking out those updates. :) I especially want to thank DarknessFlameWolf, Hitomi of the Sand, ILoveSxS and Skyla555 for responding to each and every chapter! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope there was a good balance of some important background information and Sasu/Saku interaction. See you soon!**


	5. Confronting

**Chapter 5: Confronting**

Sakura smothered a pleased laugh as the troop of mounted men thundered past her hiding place in a grove of trees by the road. She could see well enough to make out the grim expression on Sir Sasuke's handsome face and the worried one on Naruto's, which made her feel a twinge of guilt. The soldiers simply seemed intent on following their lord and Sir Kakashi looked amused. Had his eyes flickered to her spot? She drew deeper into the shadows just in case.

When the sound of horses had completely disappeared into the distance, she took off her stiffened headband and wimple, shook her hair free, and walked her horse along a narrow path through the unfamiliar woods. The land around the castle was mostly flat and even, but only a short distance away the forest began and further out she could make out the slight swell of rounded foothills. She smiled when she saw squirrels scampering overhead, chattering eagerly to each other. How long had it been since she had been able to make a solitary, leisurely journey such as this? And how many more would she be able to enjoy in the future? Probably not very many, unless if she could find a way to convince her hard-hearted future husband that they were a safe and enjoyable necessity.

As she ambled along the path, Sakura realized that her future home was located in really very pretty countryside. Her path wound close to well-tended fields, and she could make out snatches of conversation between the peasants who worked them. Somewhat to her surprise, they spoke of the coming harvest and occasionally even made jokes. She was inwardly pleased to realize that Sir Sasuke must be a good lord to them, or else she would hear complaints and grumbles from those thinking themselves unheard by anyone from the castle.

Sakura paused when she reached a babbling brook, its bank covered with blooming flowers. She looped her horse's reins around one hand and leaned down and took a drink of the deliciously cool water, scooping some in a palm to splash on the back of her neck. Idly, she traced her fingers through the calm stream and wondered if Sir Sasuke ever stopped to admire nature's beauties on a lovely summer's day. She tried to conjure an image of the serious dark lord pausing to smell the flowers and giggled at the sheer incongruity of the thought. Was there anything he enjoyed simply for the pleasure it gave him?

Well, she could easily think of one thing. Her mood spoiled as she thought of Ino's slender arms wrapped around his neck. No doubt that gave him pleasure, she thought, frowning. But did it give him peace?

Wrapped in her melancholy thoughts, she slowly ambled back towards the road, stopping periodically to gather a bouquet of wildflowers. She pressed her nose into the various scents and inhaled deeply, their sweet scents calming her. A rabbit peered cautiously out of the undergrowth as it heard her approach and she slowed, smiling. Was it a mother rabbit looking for food? Or perhaps it was a male rabbit looking for a springtime mate?

Suddenly the rabbit made a frantic dash as if it had been frightened. Her mare's ears pricked and soon Sakura, too, heard the sound of horses on the road and felt the reverberations of hoofbeats beneath her boots. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out before she could hide herself again. Sir Sasuke cooly commanded the men to halt and shot a malevolent glare in her direction. She decided to ignore him as Naruto swung down from his horse and enfolded her in a tight embrace. "Don't worry me like that, Sakura-chan," he chastised, eyes scanning her face for any sign of injury. "Where have you been?"

"Gathering flowers," she answered, laughing lightly. "There was no need for alarm."

Sir Sasuke swung down from his saddle as well, his frowning lips matching his hard black eyes. "It's dangerous for a lady to ride out alone," he said flatly as his gaze bored into her like augers.

"Really, Sir Sasuke?" she asked, feigning surprise. "Your lands are not safe? Outlaws do not tremble to hear your name?"

One of the soldiers gasped at her temerity and the rest shifted nervously in their saddles. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the impertinence of this foolish young woman with fiery eyes, who dared to imply that he could not ensure the safety of his people. "No forest is safe for a lone woman," he spat.

"Of course," she agreed pleasantly enough. "How stupid of me to forget."

She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, crushing the flowers she carried against his chest. Her horse's reins fell from her hands and the beast immediately bolted, sending half his men and Uzumaki scurrying after the beast. "You are not stupid," he said softly, enjoying the sensation of holding her close more than he could have believed possible. "But you _are_ a lady. If you wanted to be treated as such, I would suggest you act like one." At her indignant gasp he pulled her even closer. "Or would you rather I didn't treat you like a lady?" he suggested huskily.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I dare whatever I like." The scent of wildflowers in her hair was intoxicating, the press of her breasts against his hard chest even more so. His sudden uncontrollable desire and his fury that she dared challenge his authority before his own men combined to drive him beyond reason. "This is my land, and you are to be my wife. I suggest you do as you are told in the future."

Sakura jerked back angrily. It was clear by the way he said wife, he may as well have said the word slave. "Or what?" she demanded, furious but still carefully keeping her voice low so that the remaining men would not hear. "What will you do? Rape me? Kill me?" She twisted out of his grip and he gaped at her, stunned by her words. He had only meant to frighten her into obedience. Instead of falling into easy tears, however, she faced him with an iron will. She was like no woman he had ever met before.

Kakashi coughed slightly, reminding him that they were not truly alone. A cool, collected mask descended on her features as Uzumaki and the other men approached, leading her mount. She calmly accepted the reins and promised with a light touch to her escort's cheek to not cause so much trouble again. Before she could mount Sasuke was at her side again, grasping her elbow. He didn't know what to say- it wasn't in his nature to apologize, and besides, it was her own fault if she had a mistaken impression of him- but she spoke before he could open his mouth.

She looked down at his long, lean fingers as if they were tentacles. "You are hurting me, Sir Sasuke," she said softly, and he released her as if burned.

She mounted quickly and spurred her horse to a gallop, flying down the road to the castle before he could so much as take a step. Uzumaki was after her in a flash, and she slowed her mare to a steady trot so that they could converse. He could guess by the glares the blonde directed over his shoulder the subject of their conversation.

Scowling, Sasuke stalked to his waiting horse, too angry and confused to notice the astonished expressions of the others. By Kami, nearly everything she did surprised him. He had never before met a woman who was not afraid of him, even when he was at his most domineering, or met resistance when he held a woman that close in his arms. How did she come by such an incredible resolve?

But he was even more surprised by his reactions to her. He liked her. He admired her poise, her confident assurance and spirit. More importantly, he thought he could respect her. As he put his hands on his saddle and prepared to leap onto his stallion's back, he was painfully reminded of another feeling she aroused in him.

He wanted her. The depth of his desire was shocking to him, but there could be no denial. He had felt a desperate need as soon as her body was pulled against his in the woods. With her hair loose and unkempt and her cheeks flushed, she looked beautifully wild and free. Passionate. Untamed.

"If you would like her to act like a lady, Sasuke, perhaps you should try acting like a gentleman," Kakashi suggested, seemingly unaware of the dangerous ground he was treading.

Sasuke's furious glare would have sent fear into the heart of a lesser man. "I hardly need _your_ advice," he said coldly. Kakashi bowed, hand to heart, and dropped back to ride with the soldiers. Sasuke rode on alone, guilt now added to the storm raging within him.

* * *

To his surprise, Uzumaki was waiting for him the courtyard when he entered. The Lady Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Sensing the other man's desire for privacy, Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as he dismounted and gestured briefly to the stairs leading to the battlements. The two ascended the steps without speaking, their boots ringing on the cold stones in the heavy silence.

Naruto struggled to find the words to say to this hard, new Sasuke as they walked around the castle. The Sasuke he had known as a boy had always been cool, but now he seemed like a solid block of ice. "I don't know what happened after you left Konoha," he finally said. "And I don't care. But I do care about Sakura-chan."

He let the statement fall between them and enjoyed the way Sasuke's brows lowered, as if seeking to hide the flare of resentment that had leaped in his eyes' dark depths. _Not so unfeeling after all_, Naruto decided, smirking inwardly in satisfaction. "I love her like a sister and I always have," he explained. "I remember the way she used to swoon around you when we were kids. Hell, all the girls at court did whenever you came to visit. It used to make me jealous. I thought marriage to you would make her happy, but now I'm not so sure."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply. He failed to see how Sakura's happiness or otherwise was the idiot's business. She was the Queen's to command and, after their marriage, she would be his.

"I won't cancel the wedding," Naruto announced, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock. What kind of power did the fool think he possessed? He was only a ward of Queen Tsunade, after all, no matter how high in favor. He was nothing more than the late (and disgraced) Lady Uzumaki Kushina's bastard son. It was nothing more than luck and lack of legitimate sons that had brought him the title and inheritance of his mother's family.

"Believe me, I could," Naruto said grimly, as if in response to Sasuke's unspoken challenge. "But Sakura-chan said she still wants to marry you, and I promised to respect her decision." The blonde ruefully shook his head and rubbed at a tender knot forming at the base of his skull. Sasuke's lips pulled into a smirk. His bride-to-be was also apparently not above violence. His blood heated as he thought of turning even an ounce of that passion towards himself in their bedchamber. Thankfully Uzumaki didn't detect the new direction his thoughts had taken. "The question is, do you want to marry her?"

"I've already given my word."

"I'm asking if you want to marry her, now. Do you want to call off the wedding?"

Sasuke thought of Haruno Sakura's fierce determination, the way fire seemed to dance in her emerald eyes, the way her merest touch set his stoic heart racing.

"No," he answered curtly, turning away from Uzumaki to stalk back to the stairway.

"Good," he heard, but he missed Naruto's softer, "Whatever else you are now, I knew you weren't a fool."

* * *

That night Sakura sat in the place of honor at Sir Sasuke's right hand. She did her best to concentrate on the rich food, but she was all too aware of the man sitting beside her. She fancied she could still detect the faint scent of wildflowers on his doublet, an evocative reminder of their earlier confrontation.

She had fully expected Naruto to come to her with the news that Sir Sasuke no longer wanted to marry her and willfully told herself it didn't matter, but instead her betrothed was sitting beside her as if nothing at all had taken place. She had seen Norio already begin preparations for the wedding feast tomorrow. It seemed the ceremony would go forward at high noon. Sakura was honest enough to admit she was relieved. To herself, at least.

All those assembled in the hall seemed to take their cue from their lord, eating mostly in silence. Even Naruto seemed oddly subdued. In the future she would have to remember that her actions might influence Sasuke's mood and thus the tone for the company; it was not a responsibility to take lightly. She wondered if his unnerving silence was a habit, however- the quiet in the hall, though unnatural to her, seemed familiar enough to its regular inhabitants.

Nonetheless, she couldn't quite bring herself to speak, especially when her gaze kept being drawn to Sir Sasuke's right hand and the lean, sinewy fingers that had gripped her arm with such strength that very morning. The slender fingers that would touch her tomorrow night and perhaps even caress her. Against her will, her eyes strayed to his handsome profile and took in his black-browed eyes. Her eyes traced the bangs that roughly framed his cheeks before dropping to his full lips and the straight line of his jaw.

Suddenly Sir Sasuke turned to her. She felt her face flush hot and quickly looked away as he spoke. "I have arranged an escort at your service for whenever you wish to ride out again," he said, his voice deep and low.

She wondered if he was subtly chastising her unmaidenly morning behavior. "That will not be necessary," she answered, staring straight ahead. At his silence she felt compelled to say more. "I thank you, but I believe I will soon be too busy to have the pleasure of a ride anytime soon."

"Hn."

Was he disappointed? Her heart missed a fraction of a beat at the thought she could make him feel anything whatsoever. "I fear I will be too busy settling into my new responsibilities and duties," she found herself explaining. "I wish to be a good wife to you and a good mistress to your people."

After an awkward moment in which Sakura cursed herself for being so frank, he surprised her again. "Do you have any other requests?"

"None, Sir Sasuke," she answered truthfully. Then she smiled at him- her first real smile- and something lurched inside him. His lips twitched as if he wanted to return her smile but wasn't sure how, or perhaps it had simply been so long since he had tried.

For the first time since she had arrived, Sakura felt as if Sir Sasuke was not looking at her as a creature that filled him with annoyance or a vassal that needed to be taught a lesson. She imagined… hoped… he was looking at her the way he would a woman he was attracted to. The notion both excited and frightened her, making her feel girlishly giddy. Her whole body felt warmed by the glow of his attention and she yearned for a way to tell him how much a favorable response from him would mean to her, but she could think of no way with all those in close attendance at the table. Instead, she reached out and lightly touched his hand, hoping to convey some of the things she couldn't say.

Instantly he pulled back and grabbed his goblet as if repulsed. His action had more rebuke in it than the most cutting remark. He had acted as if her touch was leprous, and a burning wave of shame and embarrassment rolled over her. She turned her attention to the food, to Naruto, to Sir Kakashi, to anything other than Sir Sasuke and the humiliated way he made her feel.

After the last of the fruit had been cleared away, a minstrel and a small group of musicians appeared. Sakura was surprised- Sir Sasuke didn't seem the type of man to find enjoyment or solace in music. Indeed, as soon as the opening chords were struck, he appeared nothing short of bored. She wasn't exactly in the mood for entertainment either, but was determined to be polite and gave her attention to the musicians as if enthralled. It so happened that the minstrel did indeed have a deep and riveting voice, but he didn't truly capture her attention until he embarked on the sad tale of a lonely knight and his lady love. Except the knight didn't realize she was his lady love until she lay dying in his arms. If that was true love, she thought scornfully, then she could certainly do without. To her surprise, however, Sir Kakashi looked utterly enraptured. Was that a mist of tears in his one visible eye? Surely she had to be mistaken.

"My lord," Norio whispered, bobbing anxiously at Sir Sasuke's elbow. "The Baron Orochimaru has arrived."

Sasuke rose at once, mercifully cutting the minstrel's lines short. "Everything is prepared," Norio assured him and Sasuke nodded, expecting nothing less.

Sakura watched curiously as the Baron of Otogakure entered the hall. Though he was only a baron, everyone knew he was the true power behind the throne in the Land of Sound. He was a tall and formidable figure, lanky but powerfully built with long dark hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed plainly, his plain tunic enhancing rather than detracting from his appearance. She supposed some women would find his powerful build and sharp facial features attractive, but the pallor of his skin and mocking set of his eyes unsettled her immediately. She couldn't understand why Sir Sasuke would choose to ally himself with someone so… well, unsavory, no matter his obvious power. A quick glance at Naruto showed her he more than shared her feelings.

As Sasuke greeted the Baron she realized that the two seemed more like equals, rather than overlord and underling. The other wedding guests rose and bowed to them as they made their way back to the top table. Sakura rather found herself wishing she had a finer gown, blonde hair and no freckles, especially when the Baron's gaze swept over her like a horse trader valuing a mare at market.

She straightened her shoulders and forced herself to meet his eyes with impassivity. She was not a horse. Naruto stood as well and came to her side. "Baron Orochimaru," he greeted, and she winced at the ill-concealed contempt in his voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the Baron replied. Sakura gasped at the omission of Naruto's title and the Baron smirked. "What a pleasure to see you here. I must say, you're looking better than when I saw you last."

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides. Their last meeting had been at a melee, and Naruto had definitely been the one to come off worse. The Baron had also been outlawed from participating in any future competitions in Konoha due to his wild ferocity. She placed a gentle hand on her friend's elbow, hoping to calm him, and the Baron's mocking gaze travelled from her fingertips to rest on her face. Sakura made her obeisance, carefully not taking her eyes from his. She realized she would sooner trust a snake than this man.

"Lady Haruno," he said, his voice low and deceptively mild. There was a shrewd look in his eyes that made her skin crawl; she chanced a glance at Sasuke and found his face annoyingly inscrutable, as always.

"I am honored," she replied courteously, barely suppressing a sigh of relief as the pair moved on to greet other guests. Naruto glared as they left and pointedly ignored ignored them when they returned; Sakura could hardly blame him. She, too, felt out of place as they spoke of people she didn't know and places she had never been (or rather as the Baron spoke and Sasuke made noncommittal responses). After a short time Naruto rose and excused himself without a word and she decided to follow. She looked over her shoulder to see if Sir Sasuke had noticed her abrupt departure.

He hadn't.

* * *

Sasuke was not quite drunk, but he wanted to be. Usually he was inordinately proud of his ability to drink without getting stupid or sleepy, but tonight he wanted to drink himself into oblivion, even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of the Baron.

He had to do something to drive Haruno Sakura from his thoughts. He knew he should be listening to the Baron and paying attention, hopefully catching important information on the land so close to his border, but all he could think of was her one light touch and the desire that instantly thudded through his veins. He should not be remembering how beautiful she had looked in the woods. He most certainly should not be envisioning her naked beneath her bedcovers upstairs, or trying to decide what to do first on his wedding night.

Ino appeared and filled his goblet again. He suddenly realized he had not seen her at all throughout the evening meal, at least until the Lady Sakura had retired. Where had she been? Was Ino afraid of his future wife? He recalled the knot adorning the back of Uzumaki's head and chuckled wryly. Perhaps she should be.

He suddenly realized that the Baron had fallen silent and was fixing him with an inscrutable gaze. Had the man thought he was laughing at him? Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. His alliance with the Baron was a necessary one, but one that Sasuke would only tolerate for as long as he had to. Until he received the information he'd been promised so long ago.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Orochimaru said indulgently, but his eyes were like flint. "I was forgetting this is the night before your wedding. Perhaps I should stop telling you the news and allow you to retire."

Sasuke bristled at the man's imperious tone. He was no longer Orochimaru's foster ward, to be told when to go to bed and what to do. His hand clenched with anger around his goblet when he realized Orochimaru was laughing at him. "I was listening," he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you were," the Baron smoothly agreed, but his sly smile indicated he thought otherwise. "Nonetheless, your wedding is tomorrow, and I have kept you far too long for news that can wait." He paused. "I can see why your thoughts would be otherwise… _occupied_."

At Sasuke's silence the Baron went on, his eyes twinkling lasciviously. "She is a shapely wench, isn't she? I confess her hair took me by surprise. And those eyes! So expressive. I can only assume she has something of a temper."

"I believe so," Sasuke replied stiffly.

Orochimaru rose and Sasuke stood also. "If you don't want her, you have only to tell me," he offered graciously, but there was an undertone to his voice that Sasuke didn't care for. It occurred to him that the Baron probably had less than altruistic motives for offering to free Sasuke from an arranged marriage and that the man might seek to gain Haruno Sakura for himself for some unknown reason. The idea did not please him at all.

"I have given my word," he said flatly.

"But of course, Sasuke. I never meant to suggest you were a man of anything but honor."

"Are you interested?" Sasuke asked bluntly, the question coming out more roughly than he intended. He smoothed his face so that one would have thought the answer were of no import to him.

"Certainly not," the Baron Orochimaru replied, laughing. Sasuke had the galling impression that the laughter was directed at him personally. "Is that what are you are so bothered by? Or perhaps you are worried about bedding your bride tomorrow evening?"

Sasuke's fists clenched in response to the implied insult, but the Baron appeared to take no notice. "Do not fear, Sasuke," the man said. "I do not doubt your ability to pierce the hardest shield and kindle passion in even the coldest maiden."

Sasuke raised his goblet from the table, the thought of Haruno Sakura naked in his arms bringing a small smirk to his lips. Orochimaru raised his goblet as well and the two men bowed their heads before drinking deeply. Neither of them saw Sakura, standing on the stairs in the shadows with a deep frown on her face.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**A very heartfelt thank you to all my readers, followers and especially my reviewers! I love reading your feedback and hearing about your favorite parts of the story so far and your hopes for what's next. To kumeechan, Poxxy, Miss Konoha and my guests, I hope this update came fast enough! Glad you are all enjoying the story. Many thanks to DarknessFlameWolf, I so look forward to hearing your thoughts on each and every chapter and I hope this next one doesn't disappoint! Also, many thanks for providing the inspiration to this chapter's title. :) To sasusakusara7, I too am looking forward to writing about Sasuke's character development and yes, the scars will someday be explained! To pink-strawberries and meantimegirl, I love writing the Sasu/Saku interactions (he can be such a callous jerk!) and I'm glad you like the strong-willed Sakura. I really feel like Kishi totally dropped the ball with her character development towards the end of the manga! To ILoveSxS, RobinSparkelz, blossom993 and skylaa555, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! **

**Next up: the wedding... and the wedding night... *wink***


	6. Wedding & Bedding

**Chapter 6: Wedding and Bedding**

Uchiha Sasuke's wedding day dawned gray and unseasonably cool, with a heavy drizzle and chill breezes that made it seem as if an October day had somehow found its way into July by mistake. "What are you going to do?" Kakashi quietly asked the groom, who stood staring into the inner ward as if the weather were a personal affront. "You could have the blessing in the chapel rather than outside."

"The chapel is too small," Sasuke announced. "The guests won't all be able to fit inside."

"And those left outside will feel insulted," Kakashi predicted.

"Hn."

Sasuke repressed a sigh, privately thinking that this wedding was proving far more troublesome- and expensive- than it was worth. Norio bustled about in the hall behind them, harrying servants and occasionally mumbling out loud to himself. The man looked about to have a nervous fit.

"The Baron seems pleased by the arrangement," Kakashi observed.

Sasuke scowled. He needed no reminders of the Baron Orochimaru's apparent interest in his bride-to-be. He saw Ino scurrying by with an armful of goblets out of the corner of his eye and moved to detain her. "Has Uzumaki risen yet?" he demanded.

She giggled and eyed him roguishly from under her lashes. "Nay, my lord," she answered. "He swore something awful when the manservant tried to attend him this morning. Said to come back when it wasn't the crack of dawn."

"And the Lady Haruno?"

"She's not come out of her chamber," Ino answered, visibly deflated by his detached tone. It seemed that Sasuke meant to keep his word. "I don't think she intends to until the wedding. The door's locked and she's not letting anyone in. Says she wants to be alone. To pray. I… I didn't think I should wait."

Sasuke had no idea what Haruno Sakura was doing and he was in no mood for Ino's flirtatiousness. "See to it that she is attended to properly," he commanded. Ino bobbed her head, smiling more cautiously now, before hurrying off to do his bidding.

Kakashi rubbed his nose awkwardly. "What are you going to do about Ino? It's well known that the two of you have been rather… intimate."

"So what?" Sasuke snapped.

"So you're getting married today. I hardly think your bride will appreciate the knowledge," Kakashi drawled, his tone maddeningly patient.

Sasuke felt a headache coming on. "I don't care what she thinks," he declared. "And besides, it's finished."

"Perhaps it would be better to send Ino to one of your smaller estates," Kakashi suggested. "Just for the time being."

Sasuke gave him a measured look. "Very well," Kakashi said, tossing his hands in exasperated surrender. "Do as you wish. You always have."

"I intend to," Sasuke answered shortly. He strode from the hall, intent on finding a moment of peace and quiet before his head burst.

"Don't be late," Kakashi called after him.

* * *

When Ino and Hinata, one of the quiet and newer maidservants, arrived to help dress Sakura for the wedding, they were surprised see her sitting serenely in a small chair. She was already attired in a gown of rich, dark green velvet girdled with a supple belt of bronze links and delicately embroidered with fine gold thread. Beneath the hem of her gown they could see a beautiful undertunic of gold silk. Her thick long hair was already brushed and ornamented with a slender circle of gold. In her hands she was smoothing a finely embroidered coverlet.

Hinata glanced at Ino, nervous that they would be chastised for their tardiness, but all that Lady Haruno said was "This should be taken to my lord's bedchamber. It is part of my dowry." She nodded at a silver flagon standing at a table nearby. "And the wine as well, if you please. It is a gift from the Queen."

Hinata and Ino both nodded and swept deep curtsies. "My lady, please forgive us for not being here sooner," Hinata said quietly.

Ino bit her lip and kept her head down, hating the slick sweat beading on her palms and brow. Despite what Sasuke had said, she knew she should still be wary of his future wife, but she hated herself for showing her fear so openly. "We were busy with the preparations below," she explained, careful to keep any hint of resentment from her voice.

The Lady Haruno held up her hand, and Ino started to see how work worn it was. Was that also a thick scar, right across the palm? If she didn't know better, she would swear it was the hand of a scullery maid. Ino's suspicions were confirmed at the Lady Haruno's next words, and her estimation of her new mistress grudgingly rose. "I prefer to dress myself. I'm not used to being a mistress, or having maidservants," she confessed, smiling wanly.

Ino found herself smiling back despite herself. "Yes, my lady," she said, and Hinata echoed her softly. They took the coverlet between them and Ino resisted the urge to rub her cheek on its velvety softness. "Are you sure you wouldn't like any help?" she asked.

Sakura's eyes had drifted to the flagon of wine. Hinata scurried over and carefully picked it up. "Quite sure," she replied at last, seeming to shake herself from a reverie. "Thank you. You may return when it's time for the ceremony."

Ino followed Hinata from the chamber more slowly, pausing to take a last look at the Lady Haruno, who had resumed staring pensively into her lap at her clasped fingers. "What do you make of her?" she asked Hinata at last.

"She seems kind," Hinata answered honestly. "I was expecting her to be angry."

"Well, she wasn't," Ino snapped defensively, ashamed of her earlier negligence. "Did you see her hands?"

Hinata nodded. "She's worked hard with them," she said, hesitating to say more. The two mused silently for a few moments on the mystery of Haruno Sakura's scarred and careworn flesh, hardly the hands of a lady of luxury. They ascended the stairs to Sir Sasuke's bedchamber without further words and pushed the door open, revealing a sparsely furnished room with cold walls of undressed stone. There was little in the room besides the enormous, vine-carved bed; a chest, a brazier, a large round table and chair. Ino laid down the coverlet on the bed, giving into the urge to caress its soft smoothness. Hinata carefully set down the flagon of wine on the table, averting her eyes from the bed. Still a faint blush rose to her cheeks as she thought of the activities Ino and Sir Sasuke must have enjoyed there.

"Well, those days are done with," Ino said, sparing a last regretful glance for the beautiful bed and coverlet. "Come on. Norio will start having kittens if we're not back down soon."

* * *

Sakura felt her jaw crack on yet another yawn. Unable to sleep last night, she had waited impatiently for the noise in the hall to cease. Yet even after the cacophony had died down she had been restless, and so she'd crept down the stairs until she had seen the hall empty except for her handsome future husband and the disturbing Baron Orochimaru. She had been almost ready to turn and take her nocturnal ramblings elsewhere when the sound of her name made her halt.

Even now anger and hurt made her cheeks flame and her eyes sparkle. They had been talking about her as if she were a piece of meat at market! And Sir Sasuke's smirk when the Baron made his sly innuendos… she gripped her hands tighter and forced herself to stillness. The boastful, vain, arrogant creature! What a fool she had been for thinking he could care about her in the least. Well, if he thought he could just crook one of his long fingers and find her waiting patiently in the nuptial bed tonight, he would soon learn otherwise!

A loud knock sounded at her door, much louder than any servant would dare to use, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She felt a twinge of fear, thinking that Sir Sasuke was perhaps making a repeat of his earlier visit, but then Naruto stuck his head around the corner and she sighed in relief.

"Sakura-chan," he stammered, his eyes roving from her lovely gown to her unbound hair. "You- you look different." She gulped back laughter and he grinned sheepishly. His eyes quickly scanned the chamber and noticed the absence of the maidservants. "Why are you alone?"

"I sent everyone away. Is it… is time?" Sakura asked, heart skipping a beat. She tried to school her face to betray nothing but mild interest for what was coming; after her brave words yesterday, it wouldn't do to share her insecurities with Naruto now.

"Almost," he replied, growing sober. "Sakura-chan… I mean it. You really do look beautiful."

Sakura felt her throat go tight. "Arigato," she whispered, voice husky with emotion. He opened his arms and she stepped into them, letting her best friend embrace her tightly.

"I meant what I said yesterday, too," he said seriously. She nodded into his doublet, afraid to let him see the doubt in her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to, Naruto," she whispered. "I want to keep my word. Even if he… even if he's…"

"A bastard?" Naruto interjected, and she pulled away, laughing.

"That's my future husband you're insulting, Naruto," she chided gently.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "That reminds me… ah… well, is there… is there anything you need to know about the wedding night?" he finished in a rush. "I spoke to Jiraiya-sensei before we left and-"

"I know what is expected of me," she interrupted, blushing furiously.

Naruto looked intensely relieved. "Well, good then! So that's settled. Great!"

She was sorely tempted to laugh again at Naruto's comical discomfort, but the sudden vision of a naked Sir Sasuke waiting for her in bed stilled her mirth. Unbidden, her pulse started to race. "When do you return to Konoha?" she asked, desperate to change the subject and divert the course he thoughts had taken.

"Oh, that," he said easily, shrugging. "I thought I'd stay here awhile. It's hot travelling this time of year, ne? And… And I want to make sure you're happy, Sakura-chan," he finished. "Granny would tear me apart if she thought you weren't."

Her heart swelled with emotion, but another knock interrupted them before she could reply. "It's time, my lady," the maidservant Hinata said respectfully. She jumped when her gaze travelled to Naruto beside her. "Oh! My lord," she said, curtsying to hide her flaming face.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked, holding out his arm to escort her.

Sakura took it and stepped forward, determined to face her future without showing a hint of fear.

* * *

Sasuke surveyed his hall while taking small sips of the expensive wine he'd authorized Norio to import from the Land of Lightning. He was relieved the weather had cleared enough to allow the wedding ceremony to be held outside the chapel. Everyone had been able to see the bride and groom as they stood in front of the doors and pledged their troth, although they had barely looked at each other. For his part, Sasuke had fixed his gaze firmly upon the doddering Father Eiji, who seemed blissfully unaware that the couple he was joining in holy matrimony didn't seem particularly thrilled by the idea.

At least the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, he thought sourly. Kakashi and Uzumaki were engaged in quiet conversation further down the table; the rest of the guests were also eating heartily and chatting happily. Norio had compelled the castle cooks to outdo themselves. Every dish had a special sauce, the scent of extravagant spices filled the air, the wine and fruit coolly refreshing. Numerous candles had been added to the hall to ensure the atmosphere remained bright and lively as the evening wore on. Unfortunately, Sasuke could barely take it in due to his growing obsession with the woman sitting beside him.

He had expected his bride to be a vain, foolish creature with hopefully some beautiful charms to her name, as easy to disregard and ignore as a horsefly. Instead, in the short time since he saw her again, Sasuke had already discovered Haruno Sakura had grown to become a woman like none other he had ever met before. As she sat stiffly beside him tonight, he couldn't help noticing how her green grown enhanced her eyes, or how the slender golden circlet brought out flecks of gold in those deep emerald depths.

His first impression of her (which had been quickly corroborated) had been of fortitude and astounding inner strength, not usually qualities which one found exciting in a woman but which Sasuke found intriguing nonetheless. He remembered the moment he had put his ring on his bride's slender finger. She hadn't trembled or blushed, but instead thrust her hand toward him with a challenge in her eyes he found exciting. It had dawned on him then that he wanted not only her desire, but also her respect. He scowled, unused to needing or indeed wanting the approval of anyone.

He chanced another glance at her, seated to his right, and noticed that she was hardly eating, despite the savory arrangement of food before her. "A bountiful feast, Sasuke," the Baron Orochimaru murmured at his other side. "It's a shame you're not eating much."

Sasuke glanced down at his own trencher and saw the baron's observation rang true. "Hn."

"I regret I cannot stay beyond today," Orochimaru said. Sasuke made another noncommittal response, hardly caring one way or another. "I see that your esteemed guest from Konoha plans on remaining with you longer, however."

"I'm glad," Orochimaru continued. "I have… hopes… for our young Uzumaki. See if you persuade him to stay over the winter."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, refusing to show any curiosity in the baron's plans. "The fool can stay or go as he chooses," he said. "It matters not to me."

Ino sauntered over to the table and began to clear away the trenchers and platters, careful to move slowly with her eyes demurely lowered. She took a very long time with the top table and Sasuke saw that the baron's eyes did not leave her. When she finally moved away, Orochimaru turned to him with a questioning look.

"What is her name?"

"Ino," he said coolly. Further down the hall Ino paused at the sound of her name, looking over her shoulder.

Orochimaru's eyes traveled down the hall as well and settled on various maidservants, including Hinata, before returning to Ino again. "Send her to me later."

Ino overheard the baron's order and stood stock still, her face pale and eyes wide. Sasuke was suddenly very conscious of his bride's eyes burning into him, but he still said nothing. He knew that Ino enjoyed being pursued, that she enjoyed the company of powerful men, but the command of the baron made it seem like she was nothing more than a whore and he a base panderer. Before he could speak, however, Sakura broke in. "Baron Orochimaru," she said softly, so that only those closest to them could hear, "if you would care for sport, I suggest you find a brothel." Although her tone was carefully composed and she smiled brightly, only a fool could miss the outrage behind her words. "My home is no such place," she said firmly, discreetly touching his wrist once again. "And I- _we_\- will not allow any man to treat it like one."

The baron's eyes narrowed and Sasuke waited tensely beneath his wife's touch. No one had ever in his hearing dared to speak to Orochimaru like that, not even the King of Sound himself. He couldn't help admiring his wife's spirit, though he questioned her wisdom. Clearly she possessed a talent for reckless endangerment and making men angry. She was utterly and unmaidenly brazen, but for once he had no desire to chastise her.

Fortunately, Orochimaru seemed more amused than annoyed as he rose to his feet and slowly took Sakura's hand in his. Sasuke smothered his own annoyance as the baron leisurely kissed her hand, suddenly and wholly convinced Orochimaru wanted his bride. He had seen that look in the man's eyes before and it always betrayed lust, be it for power or for a woman. His fists clenched beneath the table. "Forgive me, my lady," the baron said smoothly. "It was not my intention to insult you or your most _noble_ husband."

Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, the sly speculation in his eyes gone so quickly that Sasuke almost questioned its original existence. He struggled to keep his face impassive. "If you will excuse me, Sasuke," the baron said. "I have a long journey to my estates tomorrow. I believe I shall retire." His gaze shifted to Sakura again. "Alone, my lady."

Sasuke took his time getting to his feet as the baron bobbed a bow to his wife. The other guests rose and bowed as well as the baron strode out of the hall. He stared hard at the man's back and didn't realize that his wife too had remained standing until she spoke again. "I believe I shall retire early as well, my lord."

Sasuke had originally planned on remaining in the hall for the lavish entertainment Norio had ordered, but he'd never had much patience for minstrels or music or dancing. And there was the exciting prospect of the nuptial bed awaiting. Therefore he stood before she could move away and grasped her elbow to keep her at his side. "Stay and enjoy the music, everyone," he commanded. His gaze slid to his wife and he smirked. "My wife and I are going to bed."

Some of those in the hall exchanged knowing looks. Naruto wolf-whistled and Sakura felt her face flame as some of the soldiers raised their goblets in a salute to their lord. Many of the noblewomen- not all of them young- sighed softly and she refrained from offering to trade places with them. Then Sasuke swept her into his arms and carried her from the hall like a piece of baggage, and their guests broke into unruly cheers of approval behind them.

* * *

Sakura clung to Sir Sasuke's neck as he took the stairs two at a time, afraid of falling until she realized she seemed to weigh no more than a feather to him. She was acutely aware of the powerful arms wrapped around her and struggled to breathe normally until he kicked open the door of the topmost chamber and set her down. Slowly. She stared at him, indignation and breathlessness leaving her quite speechless for the moment.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura," he said, and she shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. Then he smiled, or rather his lips quirked into a smirk. A vastly knowledgeable and superior smirk.

She stepped away and turned, spying the flagon of wine on the small table. Then it was her turn to smirk and be thankful for the time she had spent among the nuns at the convent, tending to the sick. She had kept a various assortment of herbs and potions with her ever since, from a sense of both frugality and a desire to always be prepared. The sleeping draught she'd taken out earlier had little taste that should easily be masked by the strength of the fine wine. "Would you care for some wine, my lord?" she asked, moving towards the table.

"If you will call me Sasuke," he answered, his voice coming from much less a distance than she'd expected. He was close. Much too close. His proximity made her hands shake as she poured the wine into both goblets. With a tremulous smile, she held one out to him.

His hand brushed hers as he took it and she stepped quickly away. His smile widened at her gasp but he said nothing, taking only a large gulp of wine while she pretended to sip. "This is very good," he commented, blinking in surprise.

"It is a gift from the Queen," she answered, pretending to take another sip but watching him carefully from the corner of her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke took another gulp and then slammed the goblet down on the table. "Come here."

Sakura trembled with trepidation. How much longer would it take for the drug to take effect? Many of those treated at the convent had been elderly or ill. Sir Sasuke was neither, but rather a strong and virile young man. Perhaps she hadn't given him enough? He reached out and slowly took her own goblet from her trembling fingers, carefully setting it down next to his own. "I said, come here," he repeated, his voice silky soft.

When she took a small step closer he pressed himself against her so that she was pulled tight once again to his muscular chest. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, unsure of what to do and unable to look at him. She had little experience with men in general and certainly none with a man about to bed her. Her mouth felt dry and her heart pounded traitorously in her chest even as she hoped for the sleeping draught to take effect; she longed for him to fall asleep and yet she wanted to be wrapped in his arms again. She felt her knees tremble and shifted to stiffen her legs, resolved at least not to show any weakness before him.

All her efforts went to nothing when he ran his hands oh-so-gently up and down her arms, as if soothing her. Then he tilted her chin so that she had no choice but to meet his intense, hungry gaze with her own startled expression. "Sakura," he breathed, sending that delicious shiver down her spine once again. "Don't be afraid."

_How many other virgins has he said that to?_ she wondered distractedly, but then he kissed her and all other thoughts flew out of her head.

He kissed her gently, tenderly, as if he cared for her. The contact of his lips against hers sent a torrent of feelings flooding through her, surprise and exhilaration and heat raging all at once only to be swamped by a paralyzing wave of fear.

He was making her weak. And she had vowed long ago she would never feel weak and helpless again.

Mercifully Sasuke pulled away, an uncertain and clouded look on his face as he put a hand to his forehead. He walked slowly to the bed's edge, but the effort it took to stand straight was plain. "I don't… what the…"

"Are you ill?" Sakura asked, warily watching his slow progress. Who knew what effect the drug would have on her hardy, headstrong husband? She watched as he sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I am never ill," he fairly snarled. "Help me with my boots."

Huffing, she approached him and slowly bent down to take hold of a foot. Suddenly his arms snaked around her and yanked her up to the bed. He rolled so that his weight was atop her, crushing her, and Sakura gasped as his lips descended once more upon hers and his fingers fumbled with the lacings of her gown.

What was he doing? What was happening? Why wasn't the drug taking effect? She struggled to calm her panicked thoughts as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill over. She could smell the wine on his breath, knew he had drunk from the goblet, and she could only pray for her deliverance. A hand reached inside her bodice to roughly grasp her breast and she gasped. Sasuke groaned, then all of a sudden went still, his body becoming a dead weight above hers.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**My apologies for the longer-than-usual wait! It's been crazy busy on the work front lately. As always, many heartfelt thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! I have been working on this chapter a long time and hope it doesn't disappoint. (I know that many of you were hoping for a lemon... blossom993, Miss Konoha, Dancing with Your Shadow and Reignashii** **fear not! There will be plenty of lemony-goodness in store for the future! After they take time to get to know each other a bit more, right pink-strawberries?)**

**To meantimegirl and sasukesakura7, Orochimaru is such a creeper. I seriously can't wait for him to get the heck out of the castle and leave our newlyweds in peace! To OmegaSage037, I'm so glad you recognized my subtle hint to Kakashi/Rin! There are many ways in which this story parallels the manga, Sakura's "betrayal" in this chapter being one of them. To DarknessFlameWolf, you were definitely right about Sakura's outraged sensibilities (thanks for the meat analogy by the way)! Dear Skylaa and I LoveSxS, thank you for your kind words like always. To miloaisbancuh, thanks for your honestly and I'm glad you stuck it out! And to crazymel, don't worry, everything will be revealed in due time. :)**

**Also, my dear guests, do you think you could sign your name or something at the bottom of your reviews? It feels so weird just referring to you as guests and I love to thank people personally. :) Arigato!**


	7. Deceiving

**Chapter 7: Deceiving**

For a long moment Sakura could only lie breathing heavily, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat. Relief slowly replaced fear and after awhile she edged herself out cautiously from underneath her husband. When at last she reached the edge of the bed she stood and looked down on his slumbering form.

The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke, brought low by a mere woman! She felt a fleeting stab of satisfaction that was almost instantly shattered by the memory of his kiss. She hadn't guessed before that a simple touching of the lips could affect her so deeply. Perhaps it was only because it was her first time; _he_ certainly hadn't felt anything approaching her awe, judging from his later boorish behavior. Or perhaps all grooms acted so on their wedding night. Sakura didn't know, and she didn't care to find out more either.

She strode purposefully to the table, took the flagon of wine and emptied the remainder after checking out the window. A slight snore from Sir Sasuke made her freeze, then grab the goblets and hurriedly empty them in the same manner. She returned to the bed and hesitated before gathering her courage and starting to disrobe her husband. She went slowly at first, careful of waking him, but her movements became less gentle and more hurried as she realized he would sleep on regardless. Finally his clothes lay in a crumpled heap at the floor, as if hastily discarded, and he lay completely naked in the marriage bed.

Feeling somewhat guilty and curious at the same time, Sakura allowed herself to look closer at her husband's body. She started by staring at his face, so much younger in sleep, and repressed a sudden strange urge to smooth his hair from his forehead. As her eyes travelled lower, again the first thing she noticed was how extremely well-built he was, from his powerful shoulders to his long lean legs. As for the other parts of his body- well, she had nothing with which to compare, but she suspected Sir Sasuke was justifiably qualified to brag about that, too.

Averting her eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath, Sakura drew back the bedcovers and exposed the fine white linen beneath. She borrowed Sir Sasuke's dagger and purposefully pricked her finger, squeezing a few bright red droplets of blood onto the clean sheet. Then, sucking her finger, she heaved Sasuke under the covers and pulled them up over him.

But her work was not yet done. Sakura wriggled out of her torn dress and, sighing regretfully, tore the top of her silk shift for good measure before tossing them across the room. She glanced down at her arms and was surprised to see two red thumbprints still visible against her creamy skin. Sir Sasuke must have grabbed her harder than she'd realized. She stared long and hard at the two marks before reaching a sudden decision.

Sakura dipped her fingers into the small bit of wine left at the bottom of the goblets, then rubbed some more spots on her arms, staining the skin so that it looked like purpling bruises. Then she sat in the chair and drew up her knees to her chin, stomach churning guiltily and waiting for dawn when Sir Sasuke would wake.

* * *

Sasuke moaned and rolled over, feeling as if his head had been trampled by horses. Big horses. Fully armoured destriers, in fact. What the hell happened to him last night? Though he rarely overindulged in wine, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

His hand strayed to run across the bed, searching for the warm presence he briefly remembered from last night. Sakura… his wife. He had a vague memory of kissing her, feeling her lips begin to move tentatively against his. Her response, innocent though it had been, was passionate enough to leave him light-headed. He had moved to sit on the bed, astounded by the depth of his feelings for her.

He remembered looking at her once he was safely seated and being surprised by the expression on her face. It was closed off and calculating; he wondered for a moment if the hesitant emotion he'd felt from her kiss was but a fraud. Angry, he had called her to him and kissed her again, more roughly this time, taking delight in her shock. And then… from then on he could remember nothing.

His roving hand found nothing but cold linen. Cautiously he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his wife's wedding dress, a disheveled heap on the floor, with a torn shift thrown carelessly atop it. His gaze travelled slowly around the room and landed on Sakura herself sitting curled in the room's lone chair, head leaning against her hand and hair covering her face. Her feet were bare and tinged blue from the cold, peeking out from a plain long-sleeved gown he'd never seen before. He wondered if she'd slept in that position. And why.

"Sakura?" he asked hoarsely, shifting to a sitting position and suddenly becoming aware of his total nudity beneath the sheets.

She shook her head and mumbled, clearly still asleep. He wrapped the coverlet around himself and strode across the floor to touch her shoulder. "Sakura," he repeated, and she jerked awake, nearly shaking off his hand.

"S-Sir Sasuke," she gasped, staring up at him. Her gaze settled on his hand, laying heavy on her shoulder, and she stiffened. "You frightened me."

"Sasuke," he corrected her, annoyed. "Why aren't you bed?"

Her words hit him like a punch in the gut. "Because you were there," she replied. Worse still, her tone was flat and emotionless, as if only a simpleton would welcome sharing his bed and he a fool for asking such a question.

"You are my wife," he said through clenched teeth, trying his best not to betray any feeling either. "It's your bed, now, too."

When her only reply was to draw her knees further up to her chest again, he frowned. Perhaps she was merely upset because of the perfectly normal and somewhat painful consequences of losing her virginity. He had thought to be careful and show enough restraint, but perhaps in his drunken state he'd been more hasty than intended. "Surely the pain wasn't that bad."

At last she raised her head to glare at him. As she raised a hand to push the hair from her eyes the sleeve of her gown fell back and he stared, unwilling to believe the evidence of his own eyes. Purple blotches marred the creamy foreskin of her arm. Purple blotches that looked remarkably like bruises left from fingerprints.

He spun away, truly appalled. Had he done that to her? His eyes took in the bloodstained sheets on the bed and his stomach twisted. Clearly the marriage had been consummated. And, just as clearly, he had been a total brute. By Kami, he'd never hurt a woman before in his life! All throughout his fosterhood with Orochimaru he'd endured taunts for his softness- some called it cowardice, until his fists taught them better- because he refused to rape and pillage those weaker than himself.

"I am going to mass," his lady wife said softly behind him. He continued facing forward, unable to look at her and face the accusation in her eyes. "I will pray for you there."

Angrily he yanked up his discarded chausses. He was furious with himself, with her, with the damned strength of her wine. A fine gift indeed! "I don't want your prayers," he said harshly, trying to cover his flinch at her words.

"Nonetheless, you will have them… Sasuke."

"What the devil do you want?" he shouted, spinning on her at last, enraged by her superior tone. Damn her pity and her prayers. He didn't need either!

She paused at the doorway. "Respect," she flared back, meeting his furious glare without fear. "I am your wife and the mistress of this castle now, and I will be respected by everyone, even you!"

Sasuke laughed harshly and grabbed his boots. "I am the master here, not you," he reminded her. She recoiled as if slapped and he forced himself to come close to her, standing nearly nose to nose even though all he wanted to do was run away like a coward, damn him. "Rest assured, _Lady Uchiha_," he drawled. "I will not touch you again until you ask it. And you will."

He ignored her indignant squawk and pushed past her, still clutching his boots.

* * *

Slumping onto the last stair at the bottom of the tower, Sasuke shoved his bare feet into his boots. The action made his head throb and he reluctantly massaged his temples.

"What's this?" a familiar voice drawled. Kakashi rose from a nearby bench from where he had very obviously slept. "Do my eyes deceive me, or has the mighty Uchiha Sasuke finally been defeated by a goblet of wine?"

"No," Sasuke answered shortly, hoping to defer further questions from his one-time sensei.

To no avail. Kakashi came closer and studied him curiously. "Are you all right? You look sicker than Kiba's old dog that died last night. You look like you should have, as well." Kakashi's one visible eye twinkled merrily. "I'm sure your bride found that attractive."

"Where the devil is Kiba, anyway?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Kakashi's reference to Sakura. He hadn't noticed the huntsman in the hall last night. Granted, he hadn't strictly been paying attention to any of his guests save one.

"In the kennel, I expect."

"Hn. Some hunting would do us both good," Sasuke mused aloud. It would serve to distract Kiba from his misery and keep his own thoughts occupied as well. "Fetch me the falconer while you're at it. I want to see how the training of my newest gyrfalcon goes."

Kakashi shot him a shrewd look. "Do you really think you're well enough to ride and hunt today? You truly do look terrible."

"Thank you," Sasuke sarcastically replied.

Kakashi laughed. "Don't mention it."

Sasuke hauled himself to his feet and stifled a moan. "And the baron?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Waiting in the inner yard for his horse. I believe he's leaving soon."

"Good," Sasuke grunted. "Find Kiba and tell him to prepare for a hunt. And ask Sai if he wants to use the new falcon or one of the hawks. I'll be ready in a moment."

Kakashi hesitated and adjusted his tunic unnecessarily. "Well?" Sasuke barked.

"Aren't you going to mass?"

"No."

"What about the Lady Uchiha Sakura?"

_ Uchiha Sakura_. Sasuke wanted to grumble that he didn't have the first notion what to do about the Lady Uchiha Sakura, but he lied instead. "She's still in bed. I imagine she'll find plenty she can do without getting under my feet today." At Kakashi's strange look Sasuke added, "That is, if she gets out of bed at all."

Looking relieved, Kakashi chuckled companionably and set off towards the kitchen corridor, presumably to find the huntsman and the falconer. Once his back was turned Sasuke let his trademark smirk slip from his face. It was too much of an effort to maintain it. He turned his thoughts to the Baron Orochimaru and went to the inner ward, a grim and set expression settling upon his features. If there was one man above all others he did not want to learn the true state of affairs between his bride and himself, it was the baron.

As Kakashi had reported, the baron was indeed there in the courtyard, gazing impassively at the sky. Sasuke squinted briefly at it too before turning his attention to the other man. Whatever his wife thought, their alliance was a necessary one and Orochimaru's presence at his wedding was well-justified. His attitude towards the serving maids, though unsavory, was justified as well. After all, they were just peasants, and Orochimaru was a powerful overlord. Of course Sakura had been right that his castle was not a brothel and shouldn't be treated as such, but it wasn't her place to upbraid the baron. She should have left it to him. Unless if she didn't think him brave or lord enough to protect his own.

"Ah, Sasuke, how good to see you before I go," Orochimaru called out.

Sasuke strode towards him. "I'm sorry you have to leave so soon," he replied. "Perhaps when you finish your business in Otogakure, you can return and we can discuss… matters."

"Perhaps," the baron agreed, grinning. "If your wife will allow me to set foot here again."

Sasuke's mouth thinned and the baron laughed shortly. "My apologies, Sasuke-_kun_," he said patronizingly. When Sasuke's demeanor did not visibly relax, the baron drew him away from the mounted men and continued. "There's no need to be so angry. In truth she was quite right to protect your honor when I forgot it." He fixed Sasuke with a shrewd gaze. "She seems a very special woman, although I suspect you've already discovered that. Truly, I envy you."

"Hn."

"You had best take care to get more rest, Sasuke," Orochimaru said, abruptly changing subjects. "I rely on you, you know. I would take it amiss if you fall ill, for whatever reason."

Sasuke didn't bother to hide his scowl. The baron was speaking to him as if he were a child again. _Patience_, he counselled himself. He was well-known for his calculated coldness. At least, he had been before Haruno Sakura- Uchiha Sakura, now- had come into his life. Since meeting her again he felt like cracks had spread across his hardened heart, making room for all the emotions he'd kept tightly suppressed for years to seep free.

A towheaded stable boy appeared leading the baron's magnificent stallion, bearing fine accoutrements of silver and purple. "Ah, ready at last," Orochimaru said before swinging easily into the saddle. "I bid you farewell, Sasuke. Please give my good wishes to your _charming_ bride."

Sasuke didn't have time to respond before the baron signalled his men and rode out of the gate, which was perhaps fortunate. For a moment he was tempted to call the man back and tell him to take Sakura, if he found the wench so enticing. Let Sakura see how other men dealt with her inscrutable ways and sharp tongue and unfathomable moods. Let the baron try to decide whether her kiss held genuine sentiment or deceit. Orochimaru wouldn't care if he'd hurt a woman or not, and he certainly wouldn't feel unclean and impure for acting little more than a loathsome beast in his wedding bed.

But the thought of Sakura in Orochimaru's bed caused his stomach to churn rebelliously. Sasuke breathed slowly, forcing his body to stillness. He hated feeling out of control. It reminded him of before, when he had knelt helpless at his parents' bedside, when he'd been abandoned by his brother and bundled off to Orochimaru in the faraway Land of Sound.

A loud groan sounded from across the courtyard, interrupting his reverie. Sasuke spun around and grimaced when his head pounded furiously in protest at the sudden movement. Uzumaki staggered out of the hall as if mortally wounded in ten places, thoroughly dishevelled and clutching his head. "I think I'm dying," he moaned.

Sasuke folded his arms and smirked in a superior, satisfied sort of way. "What's the matter?" he asked, clearly unsympathetic.

"My head hurts, you insensitive bastard!" the blonde idiot shouted, making Sasuke's own head throb worse. "My mouth is dry, too, dry like goddamn desert-"

"Che, didn't anyone ever teach you not to drink so much?"

"And my stomach feels- my stomach feels like-"

Naruto didn't have time to finish describing his stomach, because he was promptly sick all over Sasuke's burnished leather boots.

"Norio!" Sasuke bellowed.

* * *

Sakura, on her way to mass, detoured to the courtyard instead, thinking she had heard Naruto's raised voice. She paused in the doorway and hastily scanned the inner ward. As soon as she took in the scene she rushed at once to Naruto's side, ignoring her husband and his steward for the moment and focusing instead on her friend.

"Come on, Naruto," she sighed, helping him to the hall.

Sasuke watched them go with an inscrutable expression. To him, she had been as cold as a brook before the spring thaw. He would never have guessed her voice could sound so solicitous and concerned. And to think none of it was for him, her rightful husband, who had awakened obviously far from well. If only he had been kinder to her last night- fuck, if he could only remember what he'd actually done- he might have been hearing those soft dulcet tones in his own ears.

Sasuke marched stoically to the stables, annoyed. The marriage was consummated and she was his wife, but only that. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need her. And he most certainly didn't need or want her arm wrapped tenderly around him. "I'm going hunting as soon as Kakashi finds Kiba and Sai," he announced, ostensibly to Norio.

Sakura studiously ignored him as she ushered Naruto inside the hall. Naruto groaned pitiably- much more loudly than Sasuke had that morning, who had also woken pale and somewhat green- and she scowled. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" she berated, depositing him on the nearest bench.

"Maa, not so loud Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded, attempting to cover his ears with one hand. The other remained around her shoulders and dragged her down with him.

Hinata and Ino came out of the kitchen corridor armed with brooms, clearly intending to sweep away the rushes and the remnants of last night's feast. When they saw her awkwardly bowed down over the bench, they quickly dropped the brooms and came at once to Sakura's side. Together they laid the enfeebled young man down. "Just let me die in peace," he moaned. The women exchanged a quick glance and a smile.

"That can be arranged," Sakura mumbled, causing Naruto to wince and Hinata to giggle. All of a sudden he blanched again, but Hinata was ready with a bucket.

"Leave him to me, my lady. I'll look after him," she offered quietly.

Sakura nodded gratefully. She knew there was nothing seriously wrong with Naruto, just as she had known there was nothing seriously wrong with Sasuke. The effects of the wine would wear off quickly and both noblemen would soon be restored to themselves. Suppressing a sigh, she got up off her knees and was about to leave when Ino laid a detaining hand on her arm. "My lady!"

"Yes?" she queried, looking into the big blue eyes of Sasuke's one-time mistress.

Ino gulped. "Thank you," she said softly. "For last night, I mean. I… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me."

Sakura tried not to blush with guilt. In truth, she hadn't been thinking so much of Ino as she had been trying to show both Sasuke and the baron that she was now the mistress of the castle and deserved their respect.

"And- and I wanted to tell you-" the conversation paused as Naruto vomited noisily into the bucket behind them again- "that I won't cause any trouble. Not that I think I could," she paused, and Sakura heard the bitterness in her voice before it picked up strength again. "That is, he's your husband now, and I won't go near him again. I promise." Ino sucked in a deep breath and waited expectantly.

Sakura thought that this particular maidservant, with her beautiful blonde hair, sumptuous figure and sultry manner could surely cause problems for any sort of man if she wanted to, but refrained from saying so. "Very good," she said, unsure how else to respond, but it seemed that Ino expected more.

"You won't send me away, will you?"

"Not unless you give me cause."

The two women weighed each other with a long, measuring stare. Finally Ino smiled and swept a deep curtsy. "I won't," she vowed, and Sakura smiled reassuringly back.

Sakura left Naruto in the two maidservants' capable hands and went outside. A brace of scenthounds and other smaller dogs strained eagerly at their leashes, held by a man she hadn't noticed before. The mussy-haired, dark-eyed man spoke to his charges as if they human, cajoling some and kindly berating others until the brood grew quiet. She caught sight of several squires and boys saddling horses in the stables, and several of the wedding guests waiting with their hunting weaponry. Sakura suppressed a sigh that was both weary and disappointed, surmising that she would have to spend most of the morning with the men's wives sewing or in idle chatter.

She dreaded such a day, and not just because she would much rather follow the hunt herself. She had so little in common with the lives of other noblewomen. Her life as a poor knight's daughter had been too difficult, her days so much like those of a servant, that she suspected she would have more to share with Ino and Hinata than with any of the fine ladies currently visiting. Fortunately she understood most of them were leaving today or tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to put up with them for long.

"My lady," a friendly deep voice said behind her. "May I present Sai, your husband's falconer?"

Sakura turned to see Kakashi coming from the kitchen stores nearby, a piece of piping hot bread in his hands, judging from the way he juggled it. At his side walked a slender young man who looked almost as if he could pass for Sasuke's cousin. A large, hooded gyrfalcon perched on his wrist.

"That looks to be a fine falcon, Sai," Sakura said kindly.

"Sir Sasuke likes the best, my lady," Sai promptly replied. Then he fixed her with his dark, blank eyes and fell silent. Like Sasuke, his hair was dark, but it fell more tamely about his face. Sakura wondered why he was so silent. Was it awe because she was Sir Sasuke's wife? She tried to subdue a twinge of dissatisfaction. Wasn't that what she had wanted? Surely it was expecting too much to be respected for herself alone, yet. Or ever, she conceded wryly, in a world that set store in sons and not daughters.

"Best wishes on your wedding day," Kakashi interrupted the awkward silence.

"Thank you." She turned her attention to the silver-haired knight who had been nothing but kind and polite to her. A glance from the corner of her eye showed that Sai remained impervious and still as a statue. "I take it Sir Sasuke is not attending mass?"

Kakashi shook his head as Sai sidled off towards the horses. "He says not, and I don't suppose we'll be back before the noon meal, either, so I decided to help myself."

She moved a little closer to him and lowered her voice. "Sai seems a rather… unnerving fellow for a falconer. Does he not upset the birds?"

"Sai is only nervous around people, my lady," Kakashi explained quietly. "Around hawks, though, he is in his element. I've seen one try to claw his face nearly to ribbons, and he stood there just as calm as we are now."

"He certainly seems quiet," Sakura remarked.

"You can see why he gets on so well with Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sakura's eyes widened and she chortled. Kakashi found himself chuckling with her, the arpeggio of her laughter too infectious to do otherwise.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke barked across the courtyard, shattering the friendly mood. They both turned to face him as he strode out of the stable, leading a magnificent black stallion. "What the hell are you doing?" he glowered. "Get your horse."

Sakura felt as if she were invisible, or worse, an insect beneath notice as he blatantly ignored her presence and walked briskly away. "At once, Sasuke," Kakashi said, but he lingered to grace Sakura with another kind smile. "I understand a grumpy groom the morning after is a good sign," he whispered, then winked conspiratorially before following Sasuke's lead. Sakura could only gape as they swung into their saddles and turned their prancing mounts to the gate. Seeing no need to remain, she turned her steps towards the chapel.

Whatever else Sakura thought of Sir Sasuke as she slowly walked to hear Father Eiji mumble through the mass, she had to admit he was the epitome of a proud nobleman. It was true that he was arrogant and vain, but not without some cause. Her face flushed as she remembered his muscular, toned body in their bed and she promptly turned her thoughts elsewhere. He was stern and harsh, but he lacked that disturbing, nameless quality she had glimpsed in the Baron Orochimaru. He must have a friendlier side, too, else why would a person like the kindly Sir Kakashi remain with him?

What was more, she thought Sasuke had been truly dismayed to think he'd hurt her. For a moment she thought she had seen such powerful anguish in his eyes that she'd been tempted to tell him the truth, but a strong instinct of self-preservation held her back. After all, who knew what Sir Sasuke could- and would- do to her if he discovered she had lied to him?

He had mentioned a physical pain. Sakura hadn't known that losing her virginity would hurt- the Queen had been surprisingly reticent on the matter- and she was relieved to have avoided further harm last night. After all, hadn't she already endured enough? As she knelt in the chapel and bowed her head, Sakura told herself she was relieved to still be a virgin and proud to have outfoxed Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto clutched his stomach and fought down the urge to retch again. He'd never drunk so much in his life- and never would again, he silently promised. At first he drank last night because the Sir Kakashi challenged him to a competition, and then he drank to keep thoughts of Sakura in Sasuke's bed upstairs away. He thought he'd long since reconciled himself to the fact that she loved him like a brother, but still, it had hurt seeing her swept into another man's arms.

A surprisingly gentle hand wiped a cool cloth across his brow. He forced himself to open his eyes and met the startled gaze of one of the maidservants whose name he couldn't recall. "Arigato," he groaned, and she turned beet red.

"Ah-ah-my pleasure," she answered, dropping her pale purple eyes to the ground.

Naruto highly doubted it was pleasurable to clean the sick off an inebriated nobleman, but he let the comment pass. "What's your name?" he asked, amused.

"Hinata, my lord," she whispered, so quietly he barely heard her.

"Hinata," he repeated, and watched her face go from bright red to deep crimson.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**I realize I haven't been very nice to Sasuke lately. He's been drugged, deceived and puked on all in less than a day! (Maybe I'm taking out my subconscious anger that he left Sakura AGAIN with nothing but a forehead tap. I mean really buddy, would it have killed ya to kiss the poor girl?! At least for the sake of all us faithful shippers?!) **

**As always, many heartfelt thanks to my followers, readers and especially my reviewers! You guys seriously ROCK. I am so lucky to have such wonderful readers who give me so much feedback. I love reading your comments and they always make my day! I am awed by the amount of reviews I received last chapter. Seriously, you are all so kind and inspire me to keep writing away. See you soon with the next chapter! **


	8. Interfering

**Chapter 8: Interfering**

Hours later, several peasants surreptitiously watched their young lord as he rode home along the edge of their fields. The men saw a tall, strong and forbidding figure whose piercing gaze seemed to exhort them to work even harder; they bowed respectfully whenever they saw him pass and hastened to return to their tasks. Women sighed furtively and cast longing glances in his direction, blushing at the indecency of their wicked daydreams. Sasuke, however, rode in total oblivion to his own people's scrutiny.

He was thinking that Sai had done a fine job in training the new gyrfalcon. The young bird had taken a crane in a fast, easy kill and had even gotten some rabbits Kiba's hounds had flushed out from the undergrowth. All in all, a fine day's catch hung from his saddle, as well as from several other noblemen's. He ought to be satisfied.

His head certainly felt better, no doubt because of the fresh air and the chance to be away from the confusing, annoying woman he was wed to. He admitted he was relieved to be away from the Baron too, and the need to keep his temper under tight control. Outside in the fields and the woods he felt his own master again, beholden to no one and in command of his own destiny.

This family estate was not a large one, but Norio had seen that it was well tended during the years of his fosterhood. The fields were laid out in neat rows, the crops growing in abundance, the buildings in good repair. As they neared the village green Sasuke heard the ring of hammer on anvil from the blacksmith's forge and the contented chatter of his tenants. As they cantered through the village his gaze fell on the alehouse, where the serving wenches were available to offer solace to the lonely customer. He supposed that was where Sakura thought the Baron should have stopped for services last night, though the idea of Orochimaru demeaning himself to visit the village alehouse for sexual favors was laughable. Sasuke could recall many instances where Orochimaru took without paying; he could recall, too, several jealous quarrels between women vying for the honor of laying with such a powerful lord.

There had always been quarrels about him, too, but he doubted his bride would be much impressed by the knowledge.

"What do you say to a race to the castle?" he challenged Kakashi, coming out of his reverie.

Kakashi reigned in his horse and surveyed him with mock dismay. "My poor beast against your demon stallion? And how would that be fair?"

"You make it sound as if your horse is an old nag," Sasuke complained. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"I thought you were sick," Kakashi countered.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored him. "Come on, old man. Prize to the winner."

"Well…" Kakashi hesitated, then suddenly kicked his horse into a gallop, taking Sasuke and his stallion completely by surprise.

Cursing, Sasuke spurned his own mount forward and soon Sai, Kiba and the other huntsmen were left far behind, splattered with the mud churned up by the horse's hooves. He narrowed his eyes and whispered in his horse's ear, urging the stallion to go faster with his knees. Air rushed past and made his hair and clothes stream behind him like banners in a stiff breeze; the game tied to his saddle bounced and jostled and threatened to tear free, but he ignored all except for the rider he was steadily gaining upon. Just another moment-

Then Father Eiji, his head bowed and his lips moving in silent prayer, stepped onto the road from one of the pathways leading out of the forest towards the village. With a cry the old man jerked back, but by then Sasuke had already checked his horse. Seeing that the priest was unharmed (though thoroughly surprised), Sasuke spurred his mount on again, but to no avail. Kakashi galloped into the ward first, mere inches ahead.

Sasuke yanked his horse to a halt and jumped down, scowling darkly. "That wasn't fair," he accused, stalking towards the other knight.

"Your horse made it unfair to begin with," Kakashi answered calmly. "Now what will I take for a prize, since you lost?"

Sasuke's fists curled. "I ought to take your ears," he snarled.

Kakashi grinned. "Well, they're not my most attractive feature, but if you insist…"

"Go to hell."

"Since I have sworn my allegiance to you, Sasuke, I always expected I would have to follow you there."

"Hn." By now Sasuke's scowl was mostly for show, as they both knew. They had turned towards the kitchen, deciding to get some ale by silent mutual consent, when Norio suddenly erupted from the hall. The man looked on the verge of tears- or the brink of an apoplectic fit.

"My lord!" the steward exclaimed, his tone one Sasuke had never heard him use before, "I must speak with you immediately!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning. Although he was quite used to Norio's overwrought reactions to minor mishaps, perhaps something was truly amiss this time.

"My lord, I…" Norio looked around anxiously at Sir Kakashi and the other huntsmen trotting into the ward. "Please, come into the hall. I must speak with you alone!" He all but grabbed Sasuke's arm and nearly dragged him inside.

Sasuke shook him off with distaste. His steward knew he disliked physical contact as a rule- well, with one notable exception- and for Norio to be this desperate beckoned dark tidings indeed. He thrust the door closed behind them and faced his steward. "Well?" he demanded. "What is it?"

"My lord, it's her!"

"Who?" Sasuke stared at him, nonplussed.

"Your wife!" Norio cried, looking about nervously as if he expected Sakura to appear from behind one of the benches. "She wants to run everything! I tried to explain to her that I'm your steward, not a simple chamberlain, but she won't listen to me. She says the hall is her responsibility now, as well as the bedchambers and the food and the linens and who knows what else!" Norio assumed the air of a martyr. "Apparently I am no longer necessary. If that is so, my lord, I will leave. I have been steward to your family all my life…" here Norio drew a deep, shuddering breath, "but perhaps that is of no account anymore. Perhaps you think me too old and useless. If that is true, my lord, please have the mercy to dismiss me yourself at once. It isn't kind or honorable to have a woman do it, even if she is your wife!"

"Norio, I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke growled, growing irritated. "I gave my wife no such powers. Rest assured, I have no intention of turning over the running of my estate to a woman, or anyone else besides you."

Norio blinked. "Oh. Oh, well, then," he stammered, flustered.

"I will speak to her at once," Sasuke announced. He felt a tightness behind his eyes start up again. "Where is that… that… my wife?"

"She is in the kitchen, telling the cook what to do!" Norio burst out at once. "He's going to leave us, I'm sure of it, you know how sensitive Choji gets, and he's the best cook we've ever had, too. The look on his face when she started on the cost of his ingredients! I can sympathize with her, of course, but it would be such a shame if he were to go…"

Norio let loose a stream of similar complaints as he trotted in his lord's wake, struggling to keep up with Sasuke's long-legged, murderous stride. Sasuke tuned him out and headed towards the kitchen, steeling himself to face nothing short of a household insurrection.

But when he arrived at the entrance to the kitchen and surveyed the scene before him, he halted in shock. What the devil kind of merrymaking was this?

Choji, the inordinately vain and proud cook, was laughing uproariously and clutching his large belly as he watched Sakura rolling out some sort of pastry. Nearby two scullery maids were giggling uncontrollably, their faces lightly dusted with flour, and the spit boy was chuckling so hard he was leaning against the rod rather than turning it. Meanwhile Sasuke's wife, the new Lady Uchiha and mistress of the castle, stood at the table with her cuffs rolled back, some unshapely kind of sack tied around her neck to protect her gown and an old, stained wimple covering her pink hair. Even more astonishing, the angry, stiff-faced bride he'd left that very morning was laughing right along with them, her eyes sparkling vividly with merriment. The sight of her head tossed back, exposing her long, swan-like neck and the bright arpeggio of her laughter momentarily took his breath away.

Whatever problem Norio sensed had obviously been overcome. "What is this?" Sasuke demanded in a low voice, marching straightforward.

The laughter ceased at once and all eyes cut to him and then away, faces flushed with guilt as if he'd caught them stealing. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We are preparing the evening meal," Sakura answered evenly, stepping in front of the others as if to protect them. He noticed she, for one, was neither flushed nor contrite. "Choji was instructing me on how to make a mince pie."

By now Norio had caught up to them and entered the kitchen gasping, clutching a stitch in his side. Sasuke ignored him. "I see," he said, moving close to the table. The aroma coming from the bowl of minced meat, fruit and spices did smell delicious. Sakura darted away, as if she dreaded touching him.

"Do you think you can finish unassisted, Choji?" Sasuke inquired, keeping his eyes trained on her every movement. "I need to speak to my wife and my steward."

"I believe so, my lord," Choji answered easily. "Your lady wife is such a wonderful student, she's not left me much to do." Sakura blushed at his praise. Sasuke watched the color spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears with fascination. "There's only the crust left to do, I can finish from here."

"Let's hope it rises properly," Sakura said, giving Choji a wink. For some reason this sent the scullery maids and the spit boy into peals of renewed laughter. Their reaction did nothing to lighten his mood as walked along the kitchen corridor back towards the hall, trailed by a reluctant Norio and a determined Sakura.

The moment he reached the dais he rounded on his wife. "What have you been up to?" he demanded, looming over her.

She didn't cower for a moment, damn her. "I have been helping the cook and learning a new recipe," she replied, crossing her arms defensively across her chest and inadvertently drawing Sasuke's attention to her bosom. She flushed.

"Norio tells me you are usurping his position," he accused. "I won't allow that. He is my steward here, not you."

Sakura blinked, her slight eyebrows arching in shock. Sasuke had never noticed just how shapely they were before- and he shouldn't be noticing such a thing now, either. She turned to the red-faced Norio, the very picture of remorse. "Oh, Norio, I'm so sorry you felt that way!" she exclaimed, her voice full of pained sincerity. "I didn't mean to upset you. I only thought of my doing my duty. I truly didn't mean to offend you, or anyone else. Gomennasai, Norio-san," she finished, bowing her head.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Was she truly sorry, or merely acting a part? He couldn't tell until she smiled so sincerely at his steward that her entire face lit up, radiating friendliness and warmth. Norio blushed and shifted awkwardly in the face of her beauty, speaking instead to the ground. "To tell the truth, my lady, I have been the steward here for many years, and I thought… I felt…" his voice trailed off shyly.

Sakura went to him and took her two plump hands in her own. "Please accept my apologies, Norio. I have never had the opportunity to manage such a large household, and I need your advice. I only want to please my husband-" she shot a quick glance at him, then blushed and turned away- "and perhaps I was too anxious and abrupt. I beg your pardon."

"Oh, my lady, please!" Norio cried, utterly won over. "I spoke too hastily. Ask me anything, anything at all."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut and opened them again. By Kami, was everyone going mad? Or was his pink-haired wife some sort of a witch, casting spells over the castle's inhabitants? What was it about her that made his tenants take to her so quickly and without reserve? Sasuke didn't know, and he told himself he didn't care either. "Since it seems you two are such great friends now and this misunderstanding is resolved, you can leave," he snarled.

Norio bowed deeply and Sakura dropped him the briefest of curtseys. Before they could leave Sasuke's hand shot out and gripped Norio's wrist. "Not you, Norio. There is important business I want to discuss with you." His eyes shifted to Sakura in a clear dismissal, then slid to her swaying bottom as she stalked furiously from the hall.

* * *

Sakura marched away from the dais, fuming. She knew she had a habit for diving into things head-first and could well believe she'd come across as unseemly and rude in her haste, but for Sasuke to exclude her entirely from their conversations!

Sakura had meant every word to Norio and was genuinely distressed that she'd upset him. She knew well that she would need Norio's support and knowledge to effectively run the household, but she had another important reason for not wanting to alienate the steward, too. Aside from Sir Hatake Kakashi, she suspected that Norio knew Sasuke best, since he had served the family for so long.

It was imperative that she learn as much about her husband and how to gauge his moods as she could, for he was much changed from the boy she remembered. She could ruefully concede she hadn't really known him then, either. In their childhoods he had been a distant figure, the object of every girl's longing, but she had rarely even spoken with him. She settled herself to wait in the hallway, but to her surprise it did not take long for Norio to emerge. "My lady!" he started, then bowed deeply.

"Norio," she acknowledged, then looked over his shoulder. "Where is Sir Sasuke?"

"He went to the armory, my lady," Norio answered.

"I hope I haven't angered him too much," she confessed, frowning

Norio grinned and patted her arm like a kind-hearted uncle. "Don't be too concerned, my lady," he said, then dropped his voice lower. "He can be ill-tempered, especially when he's tired. I learned long ago not to pay too much attention. Although it doesn't do to ignore his orders, either."

"Does he often go to the armory when he's upset?" she asked curiously.

"There, or riding, or hunting. He just goes, that's all. He's always been that way, even when he was a boy."

Sakura gestured for Norio to sit, grateful that he was in a talkative mood and glad of the opportunity to learn more about her husband. "Was he a… an unruly child?" she prodded.

Norio chuckled, his round belly quivering like one of Choji's simmering sauces. "Unruly? No, my lady, never that. He lived for the attention of his father, you see. He always craved to be acknowledged, but Lord Fugaku rarely had time for his youngest son."

Sakura's heart ached at the thought of a young and disregarded Sasuke. No wonder he wanted unquestioning obedience now. "No, my lady, Sir Sasuke was never troublesome. He liked to have his own way, of course, but there wasn't a mean bone in his body. I do miss the sound of his laughter," Norio reminiscenced. "He and his mother used to get me going!"

That was a little more difficult for Sakura to imagine. "He certainly doesn't laugh much now," she noted.

"No, no, he doesn't," Norio agreed sadly. "He hasn't since he came back from living with the Baron Orochimaru. I suppose it comes with growing up."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke lived with the baron?" She shivered at the thought of spending any length of time with the leering, sly snake of a man.

Norio nodded gravely. "Aa. That's where he was sent to be trained in the ways of knighthood after his parents died and his brother, Itachi, disappeared. I kept things here for Sir Sasuke all the while," the old man added with noticeable pride.

"And you did your task excellently, too. I can tell," Sakura said kindly, but her thoughts were not on his skilled stewardship. She was envisioning a young, eager boy who knew how to laugh, before his gentleness had been stolen by the death of his parents and trained out of him by brutal teachers. Laughter had been her only salvation during many long, lonely days. She couldn't imagine a life without it.

Just today she had spent a very pleasant time in the kitchen, cracking jokes about flabby dough unable to rise- which, coming from a bride, had scandalized everybody. They had struggled valiantly to maintain composure until she winked, and then the giggles and guffaws broke free, especially as she continued to make such remarks with a perfectly straight face. Until she had fallen prey to the laughter as well, moments before Sasuke stormed into the room like a cold winter wind.

Norio rose and bowed, smiling pleasantly. "If you will excuse me, my lady, I must attend to my other duties."

"Of course," Sakura replied automatically, but as Norio walked away her thoughts had turned from the past to wonder what it would take to make the curt, forbidding Uchiha Sasuke laugh now.

* * *

Sasuke's mood did not improve after swinging swords about all afternoon. He stayed angry throughout the evening meal, especially when he noticed the way Norio, Ino and the other servants regarded his wife with a mixture of approval and awe. Somehow she had wormed her way into their affection mere days after making their acquaintance. Everyone was obviously comfortable and content, and quite unaware that he considered their good humor almost a personal affront.

Sasuke could almost hear Kakashi admonishing him for being childish again. However, the old knight was too engrossed in listening to Sakura detail how she spent her afternoon to pay him the slightest attention. Sasuke scowled. Kakashi acted fascinated, as if he'd never heard anything so interesting as her inane domestic chatter.

At long last the meal was cleared away and the company scattered. Some of the men began to dice; some couples took to the dance floor to the accompaniment of the minstrels; a large group of women departed to work on their embroidery. Sasuke very deliberately paid no attention to where his wife went or what she did. Instead, he left the hall altogether (no one seemed to notice) and went up to the battlements to walk around the perimeter of the castle.

Breathing the cool night air in deeply, he surveyed the lands spread out before him. A few dim lights showed in the village. Smoke rose slowly upward from wooden houses, curling against the rapidly darkening sky. Purple and indigo streaked across the horizon and stars started to make their appearance, undiminished by any clouds. The sounds of merriment and music from the hall drifted to his ears from below, mute and disembodied as if they came from another world far away. He took comfort in his distance and solitude.

Sasuke wondered where Itachi was. Many times during the years of their separation he had looked up at the late night sky, wondering where Itachi was or if he were even alive, trying to find some tenuous link with the elder brother who had abandoned him. How well he remembered the days after his parents' death, weeks after their desperate flight from Konoha! The image of their agonized expressions, bodies twisted by fever were forever ingrained in his memory. He remembered fighting Baron Orochimaru's men when they had come to claim him, unwilling to leave his home, so sure that Itachi would return. He remembered too how Orochimaru's lackeys had restrained him with pitiful ease, but promised him power to come.

It had taken years to dull the memory of their faces and the ache in his heart. If mere familial affection could cause such agony, then Sasuke would gladly do without any other kind of love. Such feelings were a fantasy anyways, concocted by lonely noblewomen and minstrels, something to lend excitement to their lives and make easier the pursuit of physical pleasure. Sasuke had no such need for fantasies. He lived in the real world, and in the real world there was no love. He didn't lack for female companionship, either, at least of one kind. He didn't need or want anything more.

Or so he told himself.

All Sasuke had expected from marriage was a wife to oversee his household and bear his children to help rebuild the Uchiha clan. He hadn't thought his life would change overly much, but Sakura…

Frustrated by his inability to remember, Sasuke picked up a spare stone and threw it over the side. It hit the moat below and made a small sound in the stillness. He never lost control, but he must have done last night. In the kitchen she had flinched away from him as if fearful of his slightest touch. A sentry gave a warning cry and hurried towards him, mail jingling.

"Be at ease," Sasuke said to the startled soldier, who stiffened when he saw whom he had challenged. "I am pleased you were so alert." The sentry relaxed the merest fraction of an inch. "What is your name?"

"Neji, my lord."

Sasuke surveyed the man's dark hair, pale violet eyes and delicate brows, immediately placing him as the new maid servant's brother. What was her name? A giggle that quickly changed to a low, pleasure-filled moan drifted towards them from somewhere beyond the moat, and they turned to face the sound. Sasuke peered below and his eyes immediately zeroed in on a couple embracing enthusiastically, the taller of the two very clearly one of Sasuke's men-at-arms.

Neji slid sideways towards the parapet, his back still absolutely straight. "Daichi," he said dismissively, clearly distasteful of the passionate scene below. "He is not on guard duty tonight, my lord."

"Daichi is the one with half a thumb?"

"Hai."

Sasuke vividly recalled the incident months earlier where Daichi, inebriated with wine, had stolen away to the kitchen to cut a loaf of bread intended for the morning meal, losing half his finger in the process. Choji had been outraged by the pilfering in his domain and the bloody mess that ensued, but Sasuke had deemed a finger price enough to pay. From what he had heard from Kakashi, the man hadn't touched wine since. A wise decision. Perhaps one he himself should have chosen to emulate on his wedding night.

"Dismissed," Sasuke said shortly. Neji saluted him smartly and returned to his station, walking briskly. Sasuke's gaze followed the sentry as he rounded the curve before swinging once again to the dark night sky.

* * *

Sakura decided not to wait for Sasuke's return from wherever it was he had gone. He had spoken no word to anyone when he left the hall, neither of his intentions nor his destination. No, Sasuke had stalked out with the same grim face he had worn beside her the entire meal, when he had sat as stiff and solemn beside her as an effigy in a tomb rather than a newlywed groom by his bride. She was grateful to have the recovered Naruto and the ever courteous Sir Kakashi to converse with, otherwise the meal would have been most unbearable.

The whores in the village alehouse came to mind as a possible explanation for her husband's absence- after all, he had sworn not to touch her again until she _asked it_\- and her chest tightened painfully before she could tell herself it didn't matter. In fact, she should be relieved to be spared his onerous presence. But the truth of the matter was she found her husband's difficult and often surly company far more interesting than that of the chattering noblewomen with whom she was currently sewing. Sakura bent her head and forced herself to stitch in discreet, industrious silence, ignoring the meaningless words fluttering over her.

When she could stand the idle activity no longer, she stood up and thrust her embroidery frame to side of her chair. The other noblewomen paused and looked her way curiously. "I find I am tired this evening. I bid you all goodnight," Sakura said, careful to keep her tone polite and betray no hint of the boredom she felt.

Naruto sat nearby, embroiled in a game of dice that she had no wish to interrupt. Sir Kakashi likewise looked occupied, listening to the minstrel sing a mournful ballad with tragic lyrics. Ino started to her side and she discreetly signaled to the maidservant that she could retire without assistance. Sakura ascended the stairs to her bedchamber without any further goodbyes. As soon as the door closed behind her, she drew off her headdress and sighed with relief, massaging her aching neck. She would have to adjust her embroidery frame tomorrow. Or avoid the senseless activity entirely.

Sakura headed to her small chest and withdrew her brush, taking it to the narrow window seat so she could sit in silence and observe the starry night sky. The twinkling lights above made her think of fireflies, which made her think of Konoha, and she blinked back sudden tears. Slowly she brushed her hair in long strokes, the rhythmic motion soothing her like always as her tender scalp relaxed. She sighed as she completed the hundred strokes, wanting to linger by the window.

A small sound alerted her and she turned abruptly, catching sight of Sasuke standing in the doorway, his hand frozen on the latch and his eyes fixed on her with their usual dark intensity. She stared back at him, startled. His lips quirked Sakura suddenly realized she held her hair brush defensively before her, like a sword. Quickly she lowered the brush and her cheeks blazed. "You have beautiful hair, despite its unnatural color," he said, finally coming fully inside and closing the door behind him.

Sakura felt a twinge of anger at the semi-complement. "Thank you," she replied tartly.

He came further into the room and then halted, his gaze still fixed on her in a penetrating stare. Silence fell heavily between them; Sakura suddenly became horribly aware of the sound of her own breathing, and she struggled to keep it even and steady. The only motion came from the flickering candles on the walls. Did he feel the tension between them, too, as strong as the odor of melting beeswax?

Then Sasuke wordlessly raised a hand to the clasp of his cloak, and all rational thought fled.

Sasuke struggled not to laugh as his wife blushed and turned away, amused by her modest reaction. He was glad that she had turned to the wall, though; that way she couldn't see the unsteadiness in his own hands as he fumbled with the laces of his tunic.

"Everyone seems quite taken with you," he remarked, unveiling several inches of bare skin.

He saw her take in a deep, steadying breath. "I'm not trying to usurp anyone's position," she defended herself. "I'm… I'm only trying to..." her words trailed off into flustered silence.

"Be a fine example of a nobleman's wife?" he suggested smoothly, closing in behind her. She sucked in another deep breath at his approach and he paused, not wanting to frighten her. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and let them rest there for a few moments before slowly turning her to face him.

Sakura's knees trembled. His light touch sent a torrent of emotions raging through her, from confusion to fear to something breathless she couldn't name. Sasuke scrutinized her face as if scanning the notes of a score; nervous that she wouldn't be able to hide her vulnerability, Sakura settled her gaze on the broad expanse of his chest. She watched with fascination as it started to rise and fall with a rapidity to match her own. Was it possible she could make him as nervous as he made her? She doubted it.

His hands rose from her shoulders to softly stroke the pink silky strands of her hair. Sakura briefly allowed herself to close her eyes and luxuriate in his gentle touch. Was this how he would have touched her last night, if only she had let him?

_"I will not touch you again unless if you ask it… and you will."_

His earlier arrogant words floated to the surface of her mind and brought Sakura sharply back to her senses. Clearly this was another attempt to assert his authority over her and put her in her place. "Norio told me about your family," she found herself babbling, trying to back away from his touch and that nameless, dangerous feeling. "I'm sorry about their deaths."

Sasuke froze. "What?" he asked sharply.

"I know about your mother and father now, Sasuke. And… and I know about Itachi."

His fingers clenched painfully on her shoulders before falling away. "Don't," he said curtly, his voice full of quiet menace which Sakura recklessly ignored.

"Is that why you always push people away? Is that why you-"

"Shut up," he growled.

"I will not," she flared back. "I have a right to help you run this castle. I have a right to know-"

"You have no rights," he said coldly. She recoiled as if slapped.

"I am your wife!"

"You have no rights," he repeated. "And you know nothing!"

"I'm not a simpleton," she spat, her voice low and hard. "I know what you want. You want obedience. You want a dull, unthinking creature who will run your household, without upsetting the servants, of course. A wife who will lie in your bed and gladly submit to your embraces and bear your children and never question your orders."

Sasuke stared at her, stunned. Apparently she took his silence for agreement, because in the next moment she had yanked off her shift and thrown herself naked onto the bed where she lay with arms crossed, glaring up at him defiantly. "Very well. Here I am, Sir Sasuke. Do what you will. For my part, I will do my duty and _submit_ while you take your pleasure of me."

Sasuke's faced darkened into a scowl at her challenge and he moved towards her, his tread as graceful and ominous as a stalking cat. He kept his gaze firmly fastened on her face, refusing to allow himself more than a glimpse of her shapely, tempting form. He sat upon the bed, coming closer to her with agonizing slowness, watching her eyes widen.

"Is this what happened last night, Sakura? Did you make me so angry that I hit you?" he asked. She shrinked away from him and his face hardened even more. "Or perhaps you like to take your pleasure with a little bit of pain?"

Furious, Sakura lifted a hand to slap his face, but he was quicker. Fast as a hawk, Sasuke caught her fragile hand in his own strong grip, his fingers like talons. Her knee rose and almost connected with his groin; his cock, ignorant of her true intentions, stiffened in response. Sasuke closed his eyes to hide the blaze of lust that instantly shot through him as Sakura struggled futilely against him. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

Her panicked voice reached his brain and he released her, leaving the bed in an instant. He stared down on her with a cold, unreadable expression as she scrambled away. Sakura shivered, suddenly very conscious of her nakedness and the knowledge that she was utterly in his power. If she did cry or scream, who would notice- or care for that matter? They would merely assume Sasuke was asserting his husbandly rights and she was proving recalcitrant.

"I won't hurt you, Sakura," he said, tearing his eyes away from her trembling form. Shame was rushing through him, hot and thick and curling in his belly like a snake. For a moment- just a moment when she'd lay squirming, trapped beneath him- a cold voice that sounded suspiciously like Orochimaru's had whispered that he could do it. That he was her husband and he was perfectly within his rights to plunder her soft, beautiful body. That no one would come if she fought or screamed anyway as he satisfied his burning desire. Sickened by himself, Sasuke turned to the door. "If I did before, you… you have my apologies."

"Where are you going?" her soft voice surprised him by its intensity.

He paused on the threshold, shoulders tense. "I plan to visit one of my estates further north, closer to Sound. It seems a good as place as any to go. Why do you care?"

"You are my husband," she whispered.

"Rest assured, Sakura, you have my word I will never touch you as your husband again," he grated, voice harsh. He let his eyes rake her tempting form once more before swiftly turning away. "Perhaps I would have done better to let the baron have you, after all."

Sakura gasped and hunched protectively over herself at his cruel words. "Unfortunately what is done cannot be undone. Farewell… Sakura."

She forced herself to wait until his footsteps had retreated to bury her face in the soft pillows and sob.

* * *

Outside in the inner ward under the shadow of his castle's walls, Sasuke leaned against the cold stone, sickened. For years he had prided himself on his cool detachment, on his ability to think rationally. And although he'd never admitted it aloud, he'd prided himself on his skill as a lover, too. Sakura had torn all that away from him in the space of a few days.

Alone in the darkness he could admit that he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any woman before. Just the simple act of watching her brush her hair had unleashed a wave of liquid heat through his veins. He'd been overcome by a desire to run his hands through those pink tresses himself, to bury his face in the crook of her neck and press passionate kisses down the line of her throat- and lower. Then she'd flared with temper, throwing herself on the bed like a sacrificial maiden offered up to an ogre, eyes brimming with defiance and challenge.

Sasuke's lips compressed to a thin, grim line. Sakura was like an itch he couldn't reach, finding ways to dig under his skin and distract him from what truly mattered.

Dawn, and the chance to ride away from her infuriating presence, couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**Phew, that was a big one! Hope the longer-than-usual chapter compensated for the longer-than-usual wait. :) As always, heartfelt thanks to my followers, readers and ESPECIALLY my reviewers. You guys are the best!**

**To LadyFlick, I'm glad I have your approval to rough Sasuke up a bit! :) To LightThePyre, I had lots of fun writing that scene and I'm glad you liked it too. To sasukesakura7 and Hitomi of the Sand, he will definitely discover the truth- but that's a plot twist for another chapter (which I'm really looking forward to writing!) To groundedangel2, ILoveSxS, JessiCeleste89 and Miss Konoha, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one is every bit as good! To Rizu, my lips are sealed on Itachi for now, but all will be revealed in due time. :) To Arisu-NHandSSlove, I've always thought Sasuke and Sakura had a weird start to their "real" relationship- I mean, he knocks her out and leaves her on a bench for Pete's sake! Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts, hope to hear from you again! To pink-strawberries, Princess Ren, Cherry and miloaisbancuh, I hope the update came fast enough and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Many thanks to all my guest reviewers, I appreciate all your feedback! And lastly, to Zutara, I couldn't rock without all of you! :)**

**Arigato and adios until next time!**

**-Lalita88**


	9. Retreating

**Chapter 9: Retreating**

Nearly a fortnight later saw Sakura walking in the orchard across from the castle moat. She could easily be seen through the trees by the guards on the battlements, which apparently rendered it an appropriate enough place for a lonely lady's solitary summer ramble.

Sir Sasuke had still not returned. He had left at first light after their disastrous confrontation, taking Sir Kakashi and a handful of guards with him. She had been careful to make no comment on his abrupt departure to anyone, and if those in the castle thought his behavior odd, they wisely kept their speculation from his wife.

At first she told herself she was pleased he was gone, but as the days without his presence dragged by Sakura was forced to acknowledge the truth. She had spent the entire night of their argument hugging a pillow, seeking to find some anchor from the storm of anger, fear and desire that assailed her. She wanted Sir Sasuke, but she wanted his respect even more. She wanted him to treat her as an equal, to love her. She wanted to wash away his stern and harsh exterior and reach the man beneath.

His suggestion that she wanted pain to give her pleasure had been unforgivably repulsive and his parting words cruel, but he had been tender at first. And although he'd been angry, he had even apologized. How often did a man like Sasuke express any regret to anyone, much less a woman? Yet he had apologized to her.

Forcing her thoughts away from her husband, Sakura looked up and noticed that the apples seemed to be growing well. A few bees buzzed past her as if on important business. As she strolled past on grass cropped short by the sheep allowed to graze there, Sakura reflected bitterly that even the insects had more purpose than she, for during Sir Sasuke's absence she'd discovered there was almost nothing for her to do.

With the wedding guests gone she had only the day-to-day tasks of running a household to see to, and those were easily done. The hall servants were well-trained and needed little supervision; Norio saw to nearly every aspect of the estate's management and, although he sometimes sought her opinion, she could tell he had little real need of it. Choji was such a fine cook that she had no cause interfere in the kitchen but sheer boredom. She had been to the village several times distributing alms to the poor with the elderly Father Eiji, but he so often seemed to forget her presence that she soon started feeling invisible. He became so startled when he realized she was there that she felt more like a hindrance than a help to his work. Naruto had taken her riding several times, but her mare was too old for long gallops.

To think that she used to daydream about being married during the long years when she'd lived with her parents' bitter disappointment! Even though she would still be but a woman, she had hoped for the day when she would be respected. Be listened to. Be important.

Instead, Sakura was finding that while she had everyone's respect (save Sasuke's) and was listened to by everybody (save the oblivious Father Eiji), she was not _really_ important. If she disappeared in a cloud of smoke tomorrow, she suspected the estate would continue to function with perhaps the slightest interruption. The only person who truly seemed to pay her attention was Sir Sasuke. And he had chosen to leave her.

Wallowing in self-pity, Sakura didn't notice the figures at the end of the orchard until she was nearly upon them. As she drew closer she recognized the maidservant Ino, accompanied by a young child. As she watched the child darted behind a tree and Ino gave chase, laughing.

"Ino?" Sakura called out, puzzled.

"My lady!" Ino gasped, startled. She took the small boy's hand and swept a curtsy. The boy buried his face in her skirts, then peered out shyly at Sakura.

Sakura eyed him curiously. He was an adorable child, with unruly dark hair and big blue eyes. As she watched his thumb crept progressively closer to his little mouth. Sakura smiled warmly and knelt in front of them. "And who have we here? Have you come to be a knight in my lord's service?"

"This is my son, Shikio," Ino said proudly. "Bow to my lady, Shikio."

The little boy bobbed his head, thumb still in his mouth. "Where does Shikio live?" Sakura asked curiously, her gaze searching the child intently. She stopped when she realized she was trying to detect some semblance of Sasuke.

"With my parents in the village, my lady," Ino answered. "They bring him to visit me once a week with Norio's permission."

"And his father?" Sakura asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

"Dead, my lady." Ino looked away. Sakura thought she saw tears in the woman's eyes and could have cursed herself for her curiosity. "My husband died when I was with child. Sir Sasuke offered me me a place at the castle, and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, so I took it." Ino's chin rose defiantly and Sakura couldn't help but feel a surge of estimation for the strong-willed young woman in front of her, who had faced so much and been forced to wear a strong face. Much like herself.

"This must not continue," she started, and then hastened on to explain when Ino blanched. "Shikio should come live with you at the castle. Would you like that, Shikio?" she asked.

Shikio nodded solemnly. "That would be wonderful, my lady," Ino began, then swallowed painfully and forced herself to speak on. "But my duties-"

"There are enough women in the castle to help look after him, I think," Sakura said firmly.

Ino couldn't contain the wide grin that spread across her face. "My lady… I… arigato," she breathed, sweeping a deep curtsy again.

"It is my pleasure." Sakura crouched down again and addressed Shikio. "I do hope you'll come and play with me sometimes when you live in the castle, won't you, Shikio?"

"Yeth," he lisped, briefly taking his thumb from his mouth. His small smile warmed her all the way through, reminding her of the dreams she'd harbored of marriage and children of her own someday.

"Ino, you may go and collect Shikio's things," Sakura declared. "Take as long as you like. Take the week so Shikio can become accustomed to his new home."

Impulsively, Ino reached forward and grasped Sakura's hand. "Thank you," she said again, words heavy with multiple meanings. Sakura squeezed back and the women shared a moment of perfect understanding before they nodded and stepped back. Then Ino gathered Shikio into her arms and they hurried off towards the village, Shikio laughing as Ino bounced him up and down.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, emerging unexpectedly from behind her.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "Just girl things," she said, smiling to take the sting away from her words.

Naruto frowned. "You can tell me things, you know," he said grumpily.

"I know that." Sakura reached out and squeezed his elbow. "Walk with me and tell me all about what you've been doing."

Her friend accepted the change of topic with nothing more than a sidelong glance. He took her arm and as they walked, told her of studying with Sir Kakashi, the once famous copycat knight who had only to see a move once to learn it. "He's amazing, Sakura-chan, if you can just get him to take his nose out of his books," Naruto enthused.

Sakura smiled ruefully. Naruto was never one to have patience to peruse a book's pages, and little understanding of those who did. He was a man of action in all respects of the word. "I wonder why he stays with Sir Sasuke instead of coming back to Konoha?" she pondered aloud. "Surely he could have his pick of pupils."

"I think he feels guilty for not being there," Naruto said quietly, and her brow furrowed, confused. "You know, before, when Sasuke's clan died. Kakashi-san wanted to take him on as his ward. It would have made sense, seeing as Sasuke was already his pupil. But the next thing anyone knew, Sasuke went to Sound and… well, you know how he is now."

"Yes," Sakura agreed quietly, her heart aching even more for her absent husband.

They stopped at the gate. "Any word when he'll be back?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi-san was going to rendezvous with him tomorrow if you hadn't had any word."

Sakura had to turn her face from his searching gaze. "No," she said shortly, hoping to end the discussion, but Naruto had other ideas.

"What happened, Sakura-chan? Is everything… alright?"

"Of course it is," she snapped. "You said it yourself. That's just the way he is."

Naruto nodded evenly. "People are talking," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Her fists clenched. "What are they saying?" she asked, striving for a normal tone.

"That you had an argument. That Sasuke rode away angry. That it isn't normal for a husband to ride away to another estate after just two days of married life."

"And what do you think?" she asked lightly, still looking at the garden grounds.

"I think the bastard always looks angry, ne?" he said, and she laughed with him. "But I don't think he's mean-spirited. Not like the Baron, anyways."

"Not like the Baron, no."

"You're a lot like him sometimes, you know."

"N-nani?" she spluttered, almost falling over in outraged surprise.

"You're both proud. And stubborn."

Sakura sighed. "I think that might be the problem."

* * *

Kakashi stamped his foot on the floor of the small northern manor house, rattling the chess pieces on the makeshift board.

Sasuke glared. "What the devil was that for?" he demanded, looking even more forbidding in the flickering dim light cast by the single torch.

"You've been staring at that queen so long, I thought you had fallen asleep," Kakashi explained, not sounding remotely contrite. "Are you going to move it, or not?"

"Since you're so upset, I will," Sasuke snarled, cursing himself for his inattention. He had ridden to this northern estate- little more than an outpost, really- with the sole purpose of clearing his head, but all that had happened was his thoughts dwelled ever more frequently on Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sakura. It still felt strange thinking of her that way, especially since he couldn't even recall consummating their marriage.

He shoved a piece across the board, his movement casting a long shadow across the walls.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, interrupting him once again from his silent reverie. "The poaching problem has been addressed, the steward has given the orders for the harvest, the outbuildings are all under repair. Why are you still here?"

Sasuke scowled. "Since when are you a wetnurse?" he sneered.

"Since you've been gone past a week for no good reason," Kakashi replied, his tone utterly composed.

"I like it here," Sasuke rejoined.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You've never liked it here before," he remarked, moving a bishop. "And that was before you had a beautiful wife waiting for your return."

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he kept his gaze fixated upon the board as if fascinated by Kakashi's move.

"What's really going on?" Kakashi prodded. "Did you quarrel?"

"What makes you ask that?" Sasuke asked, keeping his face inscrutable as always.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and studied his erstwhile pupil. "I've known you for a long time, Sasuke," he said at last. "When you act in such a manner, you've usually had an argument with someone. And you've usually lost."

"I don't know what manner you're talking about," Sasuke brusquely replied, trying (and failing) to brush off the older knight's words. He hastily moved a piece in an attempt to divert the silver-haired knight's attention.

"You're like a wounded bear gone to lick off its wounds in peace," Kakashi cheerfully explained. "And you know it. Now tell me- what happened?"

"My relationship with my wife is none of your business," he answered, attempting his most forbidding and distant tone.

To no avail. "It is if you're making everyone around you miserable," Kakashi said, reaching for another piece.

"You're a fine one to offer advice, _sensei_," Sasuke spat. "I don't seem to recall you ever being married."

He regretted the words almost as soon as they were spoken. Kakashi paled, his knuckles tightening on the chess piece he still held in his hand. "No," he said at last, his words heavy. "That I haven't."

A long and uncomfortable silence stretched between the two men. Sasuke knew he had to be thinking of the Lady Rin. "I shouldn't have said that," he admitted through clenched teeth. It was as close to an apology as he could come.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. "You're taking out your anger and frustration on you friends, Sasuke," he admonished. That the tone was gentle did little to soothe Sasuke's temper. "And on your wife."

"It's her fault!" Sasuke snapped, pushing his chair back as well.

"Is it?"

"Yes!" Sasuke stood and began to pace. "She doesn't have the first notion of how a well-bred wife should behave towards her husband!"

"Such as?"

"Obedience, for one thing."

"I suppose you mean unquestioning obedience?" Kakashi clarified, his lips tugging upwards on a grin. Sasuke shot him a frosty glare and he sighed. "That's a fine quality in a footsoldier or a vassal. But I would think a wife should feel free to disagree with her husband."

"That's because you've never been married," Sasuke grumbled, but without the former venom.

Kakashi laughed. "Even I can tell Haruno Sakura isn't some simple country girl to be overwhelmed by your magnificence, regardless of her birth," he said. "She has a mind of her own and she clearly expects to use it."

"That's the problem," Sasuke groused again, but Kakashi ignored him.

"Given what I know of her background, I can't say that I blame her."

"What do you know about her… former circumstances?" Sasuke asked, his wife's vividly scarred flesh searing before his eyes once again.

"Surely you've heard of her father."

Sasuke nodded, betraying nothing of his inner thoughts. From what he had heard, Haruno Kizashi was a mediocre knight at best and a drunken fool at worst, wasting away what little income he managed to attain.

"After her husband died, Mebuki Haruno sent her daughter to a convent," Kakashi continued. "I believe she intended to force her to take holy orders, and therefore wrest away what little remained of her inheritance. But then Lady Sakura caught the attention of the Queen." He paused, but Sasuke remained silent. "Her convent was attacked by bandits. The Lady Sakura was wounded while protecting the abbess. Apparently she stood her ground when the leader ordered her aside, so he ran her through."

_A man who wanted me to obey_. Sakura's defiant words flashed to the front of his mind, the view of her white knuckles gripping her dress, the fire in her emerald orbs.

Oblivious to his internal consternation, Kakashi continued. "The Queen took her on as a ward and brought her to court to recover. It is said she even attended to the young lady personally."

Sasuke's hands curled into fists. What had she been thinking, to throw herself in front of an old woman that way? She could have died, and for what? A handful of tarnished relics, remnants of a faith he wasn't even sure existed? "She is a fool," he said at last.

"She is brave," Kakashi countered, fixing him with a stern eye. "Something that I would think you, of all people, could admire. Don't you think you could try to be a little more… gentle?"

"I tried," Sasuke admitted, swallowing his pride. "But-"

"When I once tried to pity you, do you remember what you did?"

Sasuke's lips twitched. "I tried to stab you through the heart."

"And I had to tie you to a tree till your head cooled."

"I never did understand why you forgave me for that." He left his other thoughts unspoken. _Why you came back after all these years. Why you're still watching over me._

"Because I guessed that you considered pity a confirmation of weakness, Sasuke. Perhaps the Lady Sakura thought you were being condescending to her." Kakashi allowed the weight of his words to sink in. "She doesn't seem the type of woman to accept pity graciously."

Sasuke turned away, addressing his next words to the wall. "Suppose… you are right. Suppose I did everything wrong. Suppose…" he swallowed, wishing he could take back the words almost as soon as he said them. "I may have hurt her a little. What do I do now?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Sasuke felt them pierce his back like blades. "What do you mean?"

His insides twisted with shame and guilt. He fought the urge to double over. "I don't remember," he said shortly. "I don't recall a thing about my wedding night beyond one kiss. But she says I did."

"You didn't seem that drunk."

"I didn't think I was."

The silence that fell between them was thick. When Kakashi spoke, the tone of his voice was more wounding than the most cutting words ever could be. "Well, then, we must accept her word. You are going to have a harder time than I thought regaining her trust." He paused. "You do want to, I suppose?"

Sasuke bristled. "Perhaps," he said shortly, unwilling to admit how much the thought of his wife's respect had come to mean to him in the space of just a few short days. He had seen the easy way she had with others, seen the way his people had instantly taken to her, and felt both proud and jealous all at once. He had seen the way she smiled at the maidservants, the spitboy, but had yet to feel that bright beam directed towards himself. "I don't think she ever liked me to begin with."

To his surprise, Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't say that." He laughed aloud at Sasuke's incredulous look. "She respected you, at any rate. I think she could come to forgive you in time… provided you don't do anything like that ever again."

"Hmph." Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. He hated discussing his feelings with anyone, even Kakashi.

"This is important, Sasuke," Kakashi said seriously, all traces of mith erased. "She's a fine woman, and you know it. The Lady Sakura is clever, strong, beautiful-"

Sasuke snorted.

"Yes, beautiful," Kakashi confirmed, giving him a look that seemed to ask if he had taken leave of his senses. "She's a lot like you, you know."

"They could never be like me," Sasuke replied, thinking of Naruto and Sakura's bright smiles, the way their presence seemed to lighten rather than darken the space around them.

"She's as proud as you are," Kakashi observed. "And yet you expect her to act like a servant."

"I expect her to act like my wife," Sasuke retorted, biting off each word.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed loudly. "I've seen you around women before, you know. This is the first time you've ever acted like this."

"And how is that?"

"As if she were a man. An opponent."

Sasuke stared at him. He couldn't think of another woman in the world who reminded him more that he was a man and she was a woman. When he was near Sakura, rational thought fled. He'd felt desire before, of course, but nothing like this. Never before had he felt so strongly for a woman that he would rather flee than face his own emotions.

"Listen to me, Sasuke, don't just stare at me. If you didn't care what she thought, you'd be perfectly charming and ignore everything she said. You know I'm right."

It was true he thought about his wife entirely too much, but Kakashi needn't know that.

Kakashi's next words were delivered gently. "Believe me, Sasuke. I just want your happiness."

"And you think a woman can make me happy?" Sasuke said scornfully.

"I think Sakura can make you happy."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! Grad school has been kicking my butt. I want to thank all of you for your kind encouragement and concern when I went silent for so long- especially satsuma-chan. I promise I'm still here and kicking (and hopefully getting some more writing done before classes start again!) To DarknessFlameWolf, pinkstrawberries, crazymel, OmegaSage and sasukesakura7, thanks so much for your many reviews and feedback, I always look forward to hearing your thoughts on the latest chapter. Sorry for the late update dino, jssnlc, SakuraUchiha26 and NekoMataDemon- hope the wait was worth it! And I agree LightThePyre, sometimes they're both just hopeless, but Sasuke more so. :) Godric Girl, I'm so glad you found and liked my story, hope you enjoy the update! And of course, many thanks to all my guests who read and review. **


	10. Amending

**Chapter 10: Amending**

Sakura held out a sheep's bladder inflated with air and smiled at Shikio, who was waiting poised for her to throw the makeshift ball into his chubby little hands. His face wore such an intense look of concentration Sakura had to chuckle. "Catch!" she cried, tossing it toward him.

Shikio darted forward from his position at the far end of the garden, legs churning as fast as they could. He tripped over one of the winding footpath's newly laid cobblestones and nearly fell into a bed of lavender, but just as soon as Sakura moved to catch him he caught his balance and grasped the ball, face breaking into a triumphant smile. "Yatta!" she called and stepped quickly back into place, lest her new young friend take offense at her apparent lack of confidence (she had soon discovered upon befriending Shikio that males of all ages had a prickly sense of pride- not just her husband). "See if I can catch it this time!"

Shikio's blue eyes narrowed. He hefted the bladder with all his boyish might; it flew far past Sakura towards the wooden gate that kept out the ranging geese and chicken from the grounds. Almost instantly, the birds started making a boisterous racket, which surprised Sakura seeing as the ball hadn't landed near them. She clapped her hands in delight. "How did you get so strong?" she laughed, ruffling his hair before turning around to retrieve their ball.

It lay on the ground at Sir Sasuke's feet.

He had obviously just opened the gate. His hand still rested on the top. Sakura fixed her eyes on his long, tapering fingers, thinking distractedly that Sasuke must have been what was disturbing the birds. Shikio ran towards her and grabbed onto her skirt, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he did when nervous and staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

He seemed tired, she thought, though it was hard to tell since his face was inscrutable as ever. It was in the set of his eyes, she decided. They looked weary and- could it be?- somewhat softer as he surveyed the little garden she was making.

"This is Sir Sasuke, Shikio," she said, gently prising him from her skirts. She glanced at Sasuke. "My lord, this is Shikio, Ino's son."

"Aa." Sasuke swept to one knee and scooped up the ball, presenting it to Shikio. "He has a strong arm."

Shikio took his thumb out of his mouth and studied Sasuke intently, giving him such a measuring stare so like his own that if Sakura hadn't trusted Ino, she would have been sure he was Sasuke's child. Hesitatingly, he reached out and snatched the ball, then swept behind her skirts again. "It's alright," she said reassuringly. "I know he looks fierce, but he's not annoyed with you, I promise."

"Is he angry with you?" Shikio asked.

Sasuke looked so surprised she had to laugh. "I don't think so. At least, I hope not." She dared not look at him, focusing instead on Shikio's big blue orbs.

"He looks angry," Shikio asserted, obviously refusing to believe any evidence but that which his own eyes provided. "He looks angry enough to _bite_."

"I'm not hungry right now," Sasuke declared. Sakura suppressed a grin as Shikio took one more glance at his serious face, then ran past him through the gate calling for his mother.

"You scared him," she teasingly admonished.

To her surprise, Sasuke bore a look of consternation. "I'm not good with children," he admitted, sounding rather defiant. But she thought the look in his eyes was melancholy, and with a pang she remembered the fate of his clan and all the family that had been stolen away, the younger brothers and sisters who never had a chance to be born. Had Sasuke perhaps played with cousins when he was young? Had he ever had the chance to care for someone younger and more vulnerable than himself? His next words came out sounding somewhat defensive as well. "I was making a joke."

"He's too young to know that."

An awkward silence fell between them. Sakura drew a deep breath. During his absence, she had plenty of time to think about what she wanted- from him, from her new life here. Now was not the time to cause another quarrel. But before she could think of what to say and start making amends, Sasuke surprised her by speaking again. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

She shrugged and struggled to find some neutral words. "He's a good boy. Did you know his father?"

"He's not mine," Sasuke said sharply.

"So Ino told me," Sakura hastily assured him, stammering in her haste to change the subject. "How long have you been home? When did you leave the other estate? Were the roads-" she cut herself off, blushing furiously.

"We left this morning," Sasuke answered, mercifully ignoring her flushed face. "Norio said you were here." Sakura saw his gaze rake the flowers freshly blooming along the edge of the pathway. "This used to be my mother's garden."

Sakura gasped, recalling his reaction to the last time she mentioned his family. Horrified, she instinctively reached for his hand. "Oh, Sasuke-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- Norio never said-"

"It's fine," he said, stepping back. Sakura wondered if it was involuntary reaction- he seemed almost regretful as soon as he'd done it. "I don't care what you put here."

"Oh." Sakura clasped her hands together and wondered what to say next. "You-you must be tired. That's a very long journey for just one morning."

"Hn."

"Have you had refreshments? I can-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. They stood in silence for a few moments again. Sakura wondered if Sasuke felt as uncomfortable as she did- probably not. He made a statue look soft and complacent. "You had the tapestries cleaned," he finally observed.

"Yes," she agreed, utterly bewildered by his change of topic.

"The hall looks better."

"Thank you." She felt an absurd thrill race up her spine at his words. At least it was a better compliment than his first. _You have beautiful hair, despite it's unnatural color._ Perhaps one day he would compare her eyes to emeralds. She fought the urge to giggle at the sudden ridiculous image of the proud Sir Sasuke on his knees before any woman, composing poetry!

He cleared his throat. "Come with me," he said. Sakura noticed it was not quite a request, but not quite the commanding tone had had used before, either. He seemed to sense her hesitation. "I have something to show you."

Curiosity piqued, Sakura walked in step with him to the inner ward. She tamped down a sudden longing to tuck her hand in his arm, which was swinging awkwardly at his side. When they reached the inner ward, she was arrested by the sight of Sir Kakashi holding the lead reins to a beautiful brown mare. The mare had a splash of white on her forehead and around her dainty, prancing feet. "She's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to run across the courtyard and bury her face in the mare's glossy mane. She didn't realize she had picked up her pace until she was several steps ahead of Sasuke. "Good day, Sir Kakashi," she greeted as they drew level with the pair. "I'm so very happy to see you again."

Sir Kakashi smiled warmly. "And I am very glad to be back, my lady," he replied courteously. He shot a look at Sasuke. "We've missed you as well."

Sakura didn't quite know how to take his words. Afraid of the denial she was sure to see on her husband's face, she kept her gaze trained on the horse and so missed the furious glare Sasuke shot in the old knight's direction. She stepped forward to pet the mare's forehead, first holding her palm out flat so the mare could take in her scent. "Is she a new acquisition?" she asked. "I envy you. She's beautiful."

"She's yours," Sasuke said flatly from behind her.

Sakura gasped, completely taken by surprise by the sudden announcement- and his rather strange behavior since his return, for that matter. Ever since she had seen him standing at the gate she felt nothing but confusion, uncertainty, and odd flutterings she grudgingly acknowledged as excitement. Now this? She raised her eyes and did her best to read his dark gaze. "Mine?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Aa."

She could decipher nothing from his expression. "Why?"

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sir Kakashi slip discreetly away. "Because you need a new horse," Sasuke said, sounding as if the answer was so obvious only a simpleton could miss it. "That old nag you arrived on is fit only for pasture."

Sakura tightened her grip on the horse's neck and inhaled the freshly-brushed scent of its mane. "She's lovely," she confessed.

"You like her?" Sasuke demanded.

"Very much so."

Was that a faint blush in his cheeks? Sakura was charmed by that as much (if not more so) than the gift itself. "Sasuke... arigato," she said quietly, struggling to convey the depths of her feelings. "But… I'm even more glad you came home."

Sasuke's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before he turned away. "I have to see to the sentries," he said brusquely over his shoulder. "Name her what you like."

Sakura wordlessly watched her handsome husband until he reached a corner and strode out of sight.

* * *

Sasuke grunted softly as he slid into the warm water of his chamber's wooden bath tub, lined with fresh linen and scented herbs. He had ordered Norio to have a bath prepared almost as soon as he had arrived, partly because his muscles ached but mostly because he smelled (as Kakashi helpfully pointed out) after a week away at his northernmost estate (sulking, so Kakashi claimed). The northern outpost was primitive, and Sasuke always felt dirty after any amount of time there. But it was necessary to maintain- it lay on the edge of the Sound border, and Sasuke knew better than anyone what the Land of Sound was capable of.

The warm water naturally relaxed his muscles, and Sasuke closed his eyes. Instantly the sight of Sakura playing with Ino's child Shikio rose to his mind- and the sudden desire he'd felt to see _their _child clinging to her skirts. It was a strange feeling. Sasuke dimly remembered the fierce longing he'd felt for his family in the days after their deaths, his childish wish to someday rebuild his clan and restore it to the prestige they'd once known. But his years under the Baron Orochimaru had whittled those wishes away and left him with only one desire- to find his missing brother.

Idly, he wondered what it would be like to come home to a child that would not run away in fear of him. To a wife whose happy smile and relaxed demeanor didn't disappear when he walked in the gate.

At least, it had disappeared until he showed her the horse. Grudgingly, Sasuke admitted to himself that Kakashi had been right to suggest giving her a gift. He felt a fool for not thinking of it himself. How pleased she had been with such a simple gesture! Her eyes had lit up, sparkling with surprised pleasure, and her voice… it had sounded so breathless when she said his name…

Sasuke marveled to think he could have caused such happiness in anyone.

What Kakashi said was true, Sasuke realized as he sat in the warm water, letting it lap over chest. Not about him sulking- but that he cared what Sakura thought. The last person he remembered wanting to impress was his father, who was ever holding the standard of his perfect older brother before him. He remembered the endless hours he had spent with his practice sword, once even beating all comers after a cousin's wedding in Konoha- but when he looked up at the stands, sweating and flushed with the exhilaration competition always gave him, his father wasn't even watching. Instead, he was deep in discussion with another relative on prospective matches for Itachi. "You were so brave today," his mother had said that night, affectionately ruffling his hair as she started to pull off his sweaty clothes.

He remembered losing to Naruto once during pell competition at court, too, and his father's bitter disappointment. "Beaten by a bastard," his father had said later that night to his wife, not knowing that Sasuke hunched listening outside the door.

"You're too hard on him, sometimes," his mother had softly chided.

"And you baby him. Itachi would never have lost that fight. I wonder if Kakashi is pushing him hard enough."

"If anything, Sasuke pushes Sir Kakashi. He's a good boy, Fugaku."

"I know that. I just don't see how they can be so different."

"They are different children, after all."

"Hn."

Sasuke had almost screamed when a hand descended on his shoulder. It was Itachi, his face inscrutable in the darkness. Wordlessly Itachi had taken his hand and let him down the corridor, back to their chambers. His eyes glittered strangely, almost feverishly in the flickering torchlight. "Why does Father only talk about you?" Sasuke asked when Itachi tucked him under the coverlets.

Itachi had tapped him on the forehead with two fingers. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said heavily.

Sasuke thought often on that moment. It was the last time he remembered seeing his brother before the plague spread through their compound like wildfire, taking the lives of everyone he had ever known. They had fled to this estate in desperation, but for nothing- no sooner had they arrived than his parents took to their beds and died. And Itachi...

A soft knock sounded on the chamber door, interrupting his reverie. "What?" he snapped irritably. He hated attendants during his bath, but sometimes Norio sent one up anyway, scandalized that Sasuke should try to do without the trappings of his station.

The door opened a crack. "May I come in?" a hesitant voice asked.

Sakura.

Sasuke felt himself flush, although his rational side told him he was being absurd (she was his wife, after all). They had been intimate (even if he couldn't remember). And though he well knew (from several sources) that his body was nothing to be ashamed of, he climbed quickly out of the tub and covered himself with a large square of linen. "Yes," he answered when he was ready.

She came into the room and looked first at the tub, then at him. Her face reddened and she quickly turned away, setting a small trencher with apples on a side table. "I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, still not looking at him. "Norio said you hadn't had any refreshments, so I thought I would… I thought you might be hungry," she finished in a rush.

Sasuke stepped behind her. He watched, fascinated, as her blush crept from her cheeks to the tips of her earlobes, staining them red. He reached past her for a slice and his bare arm brushed against her.

She gasped sharply, then started babbling. "Have you ever eaten them raw? I find they're quite delicious. They were a favorite of the abbess at the convent where I- where I stayed for awhile, after Father died. Choji almost wouldn't let me bring them up to you, he feared they could be poisonous, I had to swear you wouldn't come to any harm-"

"Sakura," he said, and she cut off, glancing uncertainly behind her shoulder. "Thank you."

Her lips stretched into a wide, curving smile. Sasuke found he couldn't take his eyes off them, fascinated by their shape. "I want to thank you, too," she said. At his confused look she elaborated. "For the present. Nobody… nobody has ever given me a gift like that before. The Queen gave me some old gowns when I went to court- I think so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed- and Naruto would have, I suppose, but he never had much to share until not that long ago, and-"

"It was Kakashi's idea," he said, uncomfortably aware that he had no idea how to respond to this outpouring of somewhat misplaced gratitude.

"But it was _your_ doing," she insisted, turning round to face him fully at last.

Sasuke could think of nothing to say to that and so they stood in silence, separated by mere inches. He dared to meet her eyes and saw nothing but the very same longing he felt himself- no fear, no hesitation. Still somewhat unsure, he stepped forward and tilted her chin with his fingers. She closed her eyes and her lips parted invitingly; no longer able to restrain himself, Sasuke met them with his own.

* * *

Sighing, Hinata paused on the circular stairway to tuck a stray strand of hair back into her cap. Her arms ached from carrying the heated bucket of water from the kitchen. But Norio would have a fit if it wasn't done, the scullery boy was sick and Ino wouldn't go near Sir Sasuke since the wedding, so it fell to her weary shoulders.

"What are you doing there, Hinata?"

She almost fell over in surprise. _Naruto-kun! _She swept into a deep curtsy to hide her blushing face. "N-nothing, my lord," she stammered.

He was lounging against the wall of the servant's stairway, a half-eaten crust of bread in one hand. No doubt he had just filched it from the kitchen. Choji would be so furious if he discovered the reason why parts of the evening meal kept disappearing! Hinata promised to herself to never tell. "Why are you carrying that all by yourself?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"It-it needs to go Sir Sasuke's bedchamber, my lord," she whispered. She could feel herself blushing hotter still (if that were even possible) at the thought of not Sir Sasuke, but Naruto soaking in a bathtub.

"You shouldn't have to carry that all that long way." He shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth and chewed noisily. How could he be so handsome even doing that! "Here, let me carry that for you."

"Oh, no, my lord, I couldn't-please-"

He reached for the bucket and their fingers brushed. Hinata gasped and tried to swing the bucket back, but he was stronger. "My lord- please- I must take this- please-"

The bucket swung wildly and for a moment, she feared it would fall down the stairs and make all her hard work for naught. But then he succeeded in prising the handle from her fingers, ignoring her feeble protests. "But-but- my lord- if anyone sees you-"

"No one sees me when I don't want to be seen," he said easily, winking. "It can be our secret."

She shivered from head to toe at the low timbre of his voice. _Our secret… _"Hai," she whispered her acquiescence, and he grinned.

"Race you to the top!" he said suddenly. She gaped as he started bolting up the steps two at a time, handling the bucket as if it weighed nothing. "Are you coming?" he called, when he saw she still standing below. Hinata grinned despite herself and started skipping upwards, if not as gracefully as he. She nearly tripped when she reached the top but his arm was there to steady her, making her blush all over again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking curiously into her face. "You look like you have a fever."

"I...I…" how could she tell him what he did to her? That his concern made her feel faint with happiness? That no one had ever cared enough to ask her something like that before, ever? "Please," she stammered, cursing herself for her scattered speech. "Please let me deliver the water to Sir Sasuke."

He frowned but pushed no further, reluctantly handing her the bucket when they stepped into the corridor. "Thank you, my lord," she said, curtsying once again. She was very aware of his eyes on her back as she stepped down the corridor and stopped before Sir Sasuke's door.

She knocked softly, but there was no answer. She waited a few moments before knocking again, but still no answer. "My lord?" she called hesitatingly. Sir Sasuke was notorious for his anger when interrupted without warning. "Your bathwater?"

"Maybe he's not there," Naruto said from right behind her.

She jumped.

"Only one way to find out," he said, reaching for the door.

"No- my lord- S-Sir Sasuke hates-"

But it was too late. The door swung open to reveal the empty bathtub- and Sir Sasuke and the Lady Sakura wrapped in a passionate embrace, Sir Sasuke clad in nothing but a precariously perched swathe of linen.

"Aaaah! S-Sakura-chan-" Naruto stammered, reeling backwards as if struck.

Hinata did the only thing she could think of to save Naruto as Sir Sasuke spun around, furious retribution in his eyes.

She fainted.

* * *

**Yatta: exclamation, such as "All right!" or "I/we did it!"**

**Aa: a sound of agreement**

**Hai: "Yes"**

_**Author's Notes: **_**Let's start the week off on the right foot with a brand new chapter! ****Poor Sasuke... excuse my french, but Naruto can be such a cockblock. (I had nothing to do with it, of course). :) **

**Many thanks are in order to all of my wonderful readers, followers and ESPECIALLY my reviewers. You guys are the ones that encourage me to keep on writing even though I have tons of homework I could be doing. (Thanks?) It was so sweet of everyone to welcome back my last chapter and tactfully not mention the absurd amount of time you had to wait. Thanks for not forgetting about me or this story, sasukesakura7. To RobinSparkelz and ILoveSxS, the time for talks and true confessions is coming soon! Mucho gucho drama and conflict will ensue. To . , thanks! I was so excited writing about this next step of their relationship and I hope you enjoyed it too. Pink-strawberries, thank you so much for your kind words- I'm so glad you stuck around and came back when I finally started writing again! I had a hard time with the dialogue between Kakashi and Sasuke there (can't tell you how many times I had to re-watch their "tree talk" to try and get the right tone), so I'm glad it came off well. OmegaSage and ElevatedJewel, I agree- those two can be so hopeless sometimes (it's almost too much for a shipper to take)! And t****o whenthesheepsaysbaa, uchihasakura.23, LadyMartel4000 and May21Spring, I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Also, in answer to your question (annoyingreader who I didn't find annoying at all), I think Sakura didn't want to lose her virginity to a stranger, which Sasuke virtually was. I also think he got her temper going. Most of all I wanted them to have to face a big moment (coming soon) when Sasuke finds out, and they lose their trust in each other- much like what must have happened after she tried to poison him in the manga.**


	11. Desiring

_**Warning: This is the chapter where if you're not old enough to be reading M rated fiction, you really should stay away.**_

_**Far, far away. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11: Desiring**

Sasuke couldn't recall ever wanting to kill someone more.

Fortunately for the idiot, Sakura quickly took charge. "Hinata!" she cried, spinning out of his embrace to tend to the fallen chambermaid. "Quick, Naruto, go fetch Father Eiji! Tell him to bring the smelling salts and some water!"

Naruto hesitated, hovering anxiously over the fallen dark-haired maid. "But…"

"Now!" she snapped, shooting the blonde a furious glare that made Sasuke feel better about the dark looks his wife had been known to turn his way, too.

Naruto sprinted from the room with alacrity, mumbling under his breath. Sakura tenderly stroked the hair away from the maid's face. "I think she was just surprised," she said, "but it can't have been good for her head to hit the floor like that."

Sasuke made a noncommittal sound and she glanced his way, only to turn a brilliant shade of red and avert her eyes again. Sasuke looked down and realized the likely cause of her obvious embarrassment. _Funny that it caused her to blush now_, he thought, smirking. There'd certainly been no complaints while she was pressed tight against him.

Father Eiji came tumbling into the room. "My lady? My lord? Sir Naruto sent for me to- to…"

The priest faltered as he took in Sasuke's state of undress and the slightly damp front of Sakura's gown, which Sasuke belatedly realized had chilled her nipples into two revealing buds. He scowled.

"Take the wench somewhere else to recover," he ordered..

Sakura glared. "_Hinata_ probably shouldn't be moved just yet," she snapped, placing special emphasis on the maid's name. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you agree, Father Eiji?"

"Well, I don't…. that is, it may not be advisable… I cannot say for sure, but nonetheless, if it is Sir Sasuke's order…"

Sakura met his dark stare evenly, then sighed. "Father Eiji, would you be so kind to leave the salts with me and see if you find another to help you carry Hinata?"

"Certainly, my lady," Father Eiji stammered, almost tripping over his robes in his haste to leave the room.

Sakura leaned over the faint chambermaid. "Sasuke-san, could you please bring me the water basin and cloth?"

Sasuke was almost startled when he realized his feet had begun to do as she asked without him realizing it. She dipped the cloth in the basin, squeezed, then gently began to wash the maid's brow. "You might want to… um… change, before more help arrives," she suggested, carefully not looking at him.

"Do you find me distracting this way?"

Sakura's lips twitched. "Not at all," she said lightly, reaching out to grab the smelling salts.

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab her wrist. "Your body tells me something different," he murmured, feeling her pulse race beneath his fingers.

They heard footsteps rushing down the corridor. Sasuke released her arm, pleased to see she was having trouble breathing evenly. He stood defiantly as Father Eiji and the maid's brother- was it Neji?- entered the room and carried the chit away. As soon as they were gone he reached for Sakura again, but she slipped deftly away from his fingers.

"The evening meal is almost ready," she chided half-heartedly.

"I don't care."

"But they can't start without us."

"Then let them starve."

"Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke was starting to love the many ways her name sounded on his lips- furious, impatient, but most of all when it was breathless, as she had mewled it mere moments before when he had pressed his hungry mouth to her neck. His gaze was drawn once again to the tempting tender curve of flesh.

"It wouldn't be seemly," she said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I don't give a damn."

"They're waiting."

"So am I."

He swore he almost saw her visibly shiver with desire, but then she was stepping backwards to the door. "Get dressed and come to the hall, my lord," she said. "We can finish our… conversation… later."

And with a quick smile she slipped through the archway and gone. It was only as he was lacing his tunic did he realize he had done as she asked for the second time that day- but what did it matter? He smirked. After the evening meal it would be his turn to give the commands.

* * *

Sakura couldn't recall eating faster before in her life, even when she had first left the convent and partook in a court meal again. For once, she took no note of the food's taste or texture. All she could think of was her handsome husband and what awaited her.

She was certain his thoughts were turned that way as well. Not only did he appear to be ignoring the meal just as much as she was, every now and then he gazed at her with such dark desire that she fought the urge to shiver.

From the knowing looks the serving maids shot at each other, Sakura could guess the story had already made its way round the hall- at least among the women. Most of the males appeared to be blissfully ignorant, so there was some small blessing in that. Naruto had already been to see her to excuse himself from the evening meal, claiming the sight of "Sir Sasuke's scrawny ass" was enough to make anyone lose their appetite.

Sakura had other suspicions. Hinata had not yet recovered to serve dinner, and she suspected the blonde had gone to keep her company. "As long as you stay quiet and let her rest," she had admonished.

"Her? Who?" Naruto had asked, all feigned innocence. Sakura could only shake her head.

Her reverie was interrupted when she felt a hand settle on her knee. Startled, she glanced at Sir Sasuke, but he looked as inscrutable as ever. She shifted to the side, hoping to give him a subtle hint. He raised his eyebrows. She resisted the urge to giggle. Sir Sasuke, engaging in clandestine affection? Who was this man and where had he taken her cold, taciturn husband?

Finally enough time had passed where it was decent to excuse themselves. Sasuke stood first and bade goodnight to the assembly, then gave her his hand to escort her from the hall. She felt tingly from tip to toe, breathless and nervous and excited all at once. What a storm of emotions her husband was able to conjure in her! She hoped tonight she would be able to crack through his tough exterior and reach the man within, make him feel a fraction of what she felt when he touched her.

Neither of them noticed the spit boy silently slipping from the hall.

They had barely made it to the upstairs corridor when she felt herself pushed against the wall and tasted Sasuke's passionate kiss. "Sasuke-san"

"Hush."

His lips met hers once more and drove all thought from her mind. She gasped when she felt his tongue probe between her lips for entry, and her gasp allowed him in. It was some minutes before they broke apart for air.

"But," she babbled, struggling to find reason, "But anyone could see us-"

"I thought I told you I didn't care about what others think."

"But I do! What kind of lady allows herself to be accosted in castle hallways?"

"The kind of lady who wishes to please her husband," Sasuke said seriously, and Sakura's eyes widened furiously until she realized by the curve of his lips that he was joking with her.

Her handsome husband grunted impatiently, then swept her into his arms and kicked open the door to their bed chamber. No sooner had she been set on her feet than his arms were around her again, enfolding her in their warm embrace. He tugged her headdress off and she let it fall to the floor, uncaring where it went. Almost instantly his hands roved from her waist and up her sides to tangle in her tresses, then swept back down to hover over her the links of her belt. It was as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch her first.

He growled when he couldn't find the clasp and she laughed, reaching down to help him. The links too fell to the floor, soon to be followed by his tunic, his chausses and her gown. Somehow Sasuke maneuvered them to the bed and Sakura found herself laying flat on her back. Her handsome husband held himself above her, sheer desire painting his features. He reached for the hem of her nightgown and slowly started drawing it up.

"S-Sasuke-san?" she asked, confused and a little anxious.

"I want to see all of you," he said, his voice hoarse.

After a few moments she nodded her consent, willing the furious blush in her cheeks to disappear.

His hands caressed her thighs as he slipped the gown past her legs and over her upper body. Before she could register her complete nudity and the cold, Sasuke was pressing warm kisses to her ankle and lower leg. "S-Sasuke-kun," she whispered wonderingly, and he stopped.

"What?"

She shook her head, confused and dazed with pleasure.

"What did you call me?"

"I said Sasuke-kun…," she stammered, feeling almost instantly ashamed. "It just slipped out."

He stared at her in silence for a few moments. "I like it," he said at last, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

His lips claimed hers once more, the weight of his chest warming her the whole way through. Sakura itched to touch him, too, but frankly she wasn't sure where to begin- the hardness between his legs was a prospect too frightening to contemplate at the moment. "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered again, and he paused, clearly frustrated. "Can I… can I touch you?"

She could have sworn she saw him swallow. Was it possible he was just as nervous as she was? How could that be? "Aah," he agreed, and she was pleased to hear he sounded almost breathless.

She ran her hands hesitatingly over his arms, feeling the hard muscle of a man who can ride and hunt and hawk and spar all day without rest. He tensed at first, but as she moved her hands in a gentle, circular motion, his eyes closed and he relaxed. At least, he relaxed until her palms moved to his chest and brushed over his nipples. Then his eyes flew open.

"Did you… did you like that?" she asked, unconsciously worrying her lower lip.

"Aah," he answered, pressing kisses down the side of her neck. She whimpered. "No more talking," he whispered into her ear.

As his lips traced a path from her neck to her collarbone and finally her breasts, Sakura was only happy to oblige him. _No regrets_, she reminded herself. She had made her choice. She wanted this marriage to work. And at the moment, she wanted nothing more than Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had never been so hard in his life.

His little pink-haired wife squirming beneath him was a surprisingly arousing sight. Her hair fell wildly about her flushed, heart-shaped face. He was hard pressed from spreading her legs and burying himself between her thighs, especially when she touched him and gasped his name.

But if he was known for only one thing, it was self-control. He wanted to take his time, make sure she knew her pleasure before he knew his. He wanted to erase any lingering memory of their last time together in bed. Judging by Sakura's satisfied sounds, he had already made a good start.

He leaned over and took one rosy bud in his mouth, fondling the other breast with his free hand. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. His cock twitched in response and he groaned. She ran her hands through his hair now, pulling almost painfully tight when his knee inched forward to spread her legs.

"Do you want me to stop?" he forced himself to ask, feeling her tense up beneath him.

He was gratified when she looked at him as if he were crazy. Slowly, deliberately, she reached out and circled her small fingers around his hardness. He closed his eyes at the wave of pleasure that washed over him. Experimentally, she ran her hand up and down his length, tugging a little at his tip. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, every bit as breathless as he.

Sasuke wasted no further time. He spread her legs and poised himself before her warm folds, entranced by the vision before him. She smiled and gripped his arms, which he took as permission. He tried to go slowly, but felt her tense and heard a small gasp of pain all the same. He froze, but in the next moment she wrapped her legs around him and whispered for him to go on. Sasuke thrust slowly, trying to give her time to adjust to his swollen length. It didn't take long for her to move, too, undulating beneath him in a way that was sure to make him reach his peak before she did if he didn't slow things down.

She was so goddamned wet and warm and willing. Sasuke gritted his teeth in concentration. He slipped a hand between them to rub her swollen nub, moving his skillful fingers in the same slow, circular motion she had touched his shoulders with earlier. "Aaah! Sasuke-kun, please!" she cried, hardly knowing what it was she asked for, only knowing she wanted more. Her head thrashed back and forth as she squirmed beneath his skillful touch. He closed his eyes against the incredibly arousing sight.

It didn't take long for Sakura to become undone. Only when she had arched into his palm and cried his name did Sasuke pick up the pace, pounding into her depths once, twice, three times before he reached his own crescendo. He grunted as his release came over him like a punch to the gut, sudden and fierce. Belatedly, he realized he must be crushing her; he rolled onto his back and brought her with him so they were still connected, still wrapped inside each other.

His little lady wife was blushing furiously. Sasuke watched, amused, as she tried to look everywhere but at him or their joined selves. He could tell her hands itched to cover herself, so he kept them firmly pressed down by her side.

By Kami, she was beautiful. How could he ever have contemplated refusing their marriage? He tugged her down so she could rest her head on his chest and he could inhale the sweet scent of her tresses.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you before," she said softly to his chest.

Sasuke tugged her hair back so he could scrutinize her.

"If I had known what I was missing, I might have reconsidered," she teased, and he felt a small grin form on his lips.

He tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face and read her eyes more clearly. "Are you happy?" he asked, hating the weak way he sounded but also desperately needing to hear her answer.

She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and he blinked. The last person who had ever touched his forehead with affection was Itachi. Whenever they had to say goodbye, Itachi would lean down and tap his head with two fingers. "See you soon, Sasuke," Itachi always said. Except for the last night, when Itachi had disappeared and left Sasuke alone in the world. "I'm sorry," Itachi had said. It was the first and last time his big brother had broken their ritual. Had he known? It was impossible. No one could predict where the plague would sweep next. It was impossible, and yet…

"Where do you go when you look like that?" Sakura's soft voice reached him, pulled him back to the present.

She was looking at him with such tenderness and concern he had to fight the instant urge to pull back. "No where," he said gruffly, and mercifully she let the subject drop. She kept her hand pressed to his cheek though. He closed his eyes and let himself relax against her touch. Idly, his hands wandered across her body and traced her back. He frowned when he reached the puckered flesh of her scar. She sighed. "Do you find them unseemly?" she asked, obviously embarrassed.

He kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, and she rewarded him with a bright beaming smile. She snuggled back into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, feeling curiously content. Never before had he felt the urge to hold a woman close after the deed, to give her pleasure beyond his. Never before had he felt so… light.

"We should sleep," she whispered and he nodded reluctantly. Sakura slowly eased herself off him, wincing slightly as she did so. "Perhaps I'm a little sore," she confessed at his questioning glance.

"I was too hasty," Sasuke said, overcome with remorse. He had promised to be slow and gentle, to take time with his wife and teach her the pleasure of coupling, and instead he'd been little better than the hasty brute he was before.

"No, Sasuke-kun, it's not that-"

"What is it then?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't hurt me."

"But you're sore."

"I mean… before. On our wedding night. You didn't hurt me."

He blinked. His hand fell away from her hips. "What do you mean?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Sakura gulped, but she knew it was now or never. She didn't want any more lies to come between them. _No regrets_. She went to grab his hand but he moved it, apparently unwilling to be touched even that much by her. "You didn't hurt me the way you think," she began weakly.

Sasuke abruptly sat up on his elbows. "And just what did I do?" he asked, his tone and eyes as cold as ice once more. The entranced lovers of moments ago had disappeared. Shrinking from his coldly furious glare, Sakura wrapped the coverlet around herself as if it were a shield. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell the truth.

"That night, you just… fell asleep."

* * *

Naruto watched the slow rise and fall of Hinata's chest below him. He sat at the edge of the small bed, perched on the side of his chair like a bird poised for flight. Sakura had insisted Hinata would recover better in the guest chamber instead of on her pallet, overriding Norio's half-hearted objections. He wondered if it was the first time Hinata had slept on such a soft mattress and if she would remember the feeling when she woke up.

_That's a stupid thought_, he said to himself. _Why am I always thinking about stupid things that don't matter?_

He felt guilty, though for what he couldn't exactly say. Was it his fault she had fainted? He shouldn't have pushed her to run up the stairs. He should have carried the bucket for her all the way across the hall. He should have done something besides stand there gawking like an idiot when she started to fall.

But his attention had been on Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't love Sakura that way anymore- which was good, seeing as she was another man's wife- but he'd still been shocked by the sight. They had shared a kiss, once. If he closed his eyes he could still remember the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

_They were standing outside in the garden, snowflakes falling gently around them. It was one of the rare times Sakura's family was at court. He had heard her father was sick and figured that was what she wanted to talk to him alone about._

"_Huh?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Could you- could you say that again, Sakura-chan?"_

"_I said… I said I love you, Naruto."_

_He didn't say anything. She stepped closer, studying his face. "Don't you think you should listen a little more closely when a girl confesses her feelings?" The words were light, meant to be teasing, but her tone was sad._

"_But- but why?" He stammered, shaking his head. "It doesn't make any sense. You shouldn't joke around about things like this, Sakura. It's not funny." He was babbling. "What's happened?"_

"_Nothing, really," she said, shaking her head. "I just woke up one day and realized. You've always been there for me, Naruto. You always cheer me up. You-"_

"_I'm a bastard, Sakura-chan," he interrupted, his throat tight. "I don't have anything to offer a lady like you."_

"_That's not your true self, Naruto," she chastised._

_But it is, he wanted to say. It's a part of who I am. I'm done trying to deny it. He was done with ducking his head when others walked by, done with living on the fringe of court life. He was who he was and if his mother could keep her head high as she walked through snickering crowds of courtiers then so could he._

"_You're a wonderful person," she whispered, drawing closer, but all he could think about was the times she rolled her eyes and said he was an idiot. He could only stare in disbelief as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his briefly. It was like being kissed by a butterfly._

"_S-Sakura-chan?" he asked, feeling dazed. "Why are you suddenly- I don't understand-"_

_And then understanding hit him like a flash of lighting. Sakura's father was ill. Deathly so, maybe. If he died, where would she go? Who who would the daughter of an impoverished knight? Who else but a bastard?_

"_I hate people who lie to themselves," he said, and the words came out hard and cold. He looked down and stared at his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away. He wasn't aware of moving them._

_Sakura blinked rapidly. "I'm lying to myself?" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm lying to myself?"_

_He nodded. She slapped his hands away, first from one shoulder and then the other. _

"_You- how dare you-" _

"_I know you, Sakura-chan," he said. "It just sounds like an excuse."_

"_If you know me so well, then why don't you believe me?" she snapped, crossing her arms defensively. _

"_It just doesn't make sense!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. The words tumbled unbidden from his lips. "You just suddenly one day realize you love me? And it just happens to be when your father is dying? How many years have known how I feel and said nothing?"_

_His accusation hung heavy in the air between them. To his surprise, her shoulders started shaking. She seemed to shrink and draw in on herself, the same way she did as a shy child. It was how they first found each other in the corner of a courtyard- Sakura hiding, he sulking._

"_Sakura-"_

_She held up a hand and started turning away._

"_I'm worried about you."_

_She paused. The face that looked at him from over her shoulder was almost that of a stranger. "Worry about yourself for a change."_

He'd failed her. She'd come to him for help and he'd failed her. He told himself at the time it was better for her, living in a convent rather than being married to a bastard she didn't even love, but deep down Naruto knew the opposite was true- he was the one who couldn't live without love. Then his mother died and he was left with the entire Uzumaki inheritance, no legitimate heirs left to the family name, and his guilt intensified. His words echoed in his head at night, his lies (even if he didn't know it at the time). _I don't have anything to offer a lady like you._

But even that sick feeling was nothing like what he'd felt when he learned Sakura had nearly died protecting the abbess during a raid. He visited her when she returned to court at the request of the Queen and she had cried and told him she was sorry- but his shame and guilt wouldn't go away. That guilt was partly the reason he suggested Sakura when a match for Sir Sasuke came up at council, at which he was now entitled a place.

Based on what he had just seen, it had been a good suggestion. His lips quirked into a wry smile.

The door opened and he jumped, startled. The other chambermaid- Ino, he thought she was called- came in and closed the door softly behind her. "The evening meal is finished, my lord," she said. "I can take over from here."

He didn't want to leave. He hadn't seen Hinata awake since she had fallen so suddenly to the floor, dropping like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Although Sakura assured him she had regained consciousness soon after, Naruto still felt the irrational fear that Hinata might never wake up.

Just like his mother.

Angrily, he scrubbed his eyes.

"My lord?"

"It's nothing." He blinked once, twice and the tears were gone. "I'd like to stay, if I may."

Ino blinked, bewildered, but apparently Sir Naruto didn't see anything strange about a lord asking the permission of a serving maid. What a strange pair he and the Lady Sakura were! It was almost as if they were easier among the common people than with their own kind. "Of course, my lord," she replied. "Can I bring you some refreshment from the evening meal?"

He didn't answer, lost once again in gazing down at the beautiful brunette, willing her eyes to open.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm a little conflicted about this chapter. It started off on such a nice, humorous note but ended on a downer. Maybe I'm feeling intimidated by all the big decisions that lay ahead! *snaps mouth shut so as to not give out spoilers***

**As always, many thanks to my many readers and especially my reviewers! Maso Neko-chan and pink-strawberries, I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting for so long again. To Oyuki, I'm honored that you're reading my story after not reading fanfiction in years, hope you enjoy the update! Thank you MedlyGrey and Forget the Stereotypes for your kind words, glad you love it (I do too most days). Sasukesakura7, I think the next chapter will have us wondering if honesty really is the best policy... look how well they got along during this chapter! Ah, ignorance is bliss. Otakueden and NamelessLurker, glad I could give you a laugh! Miss Konoha and Meemy-chan, I hope you enjoyed just how positive those SxS moments became in this chapter. *winks* Reignashii, glad you like the intro to Hinata. Although this is primarily a SxS story, the Hinata/Naruto side story has really started to grow on me. WantedWild, thank you for your kind words and critique. I hope I have not pushed their relationship too fast in this chapter simply because I wanted them to hurry up and get down to business! Lastly, a big thank you to my many guests. Seriously guys, it's okay to put a name so I can thank you more personally.**

**Also I need to answer some questions:**

**May21Spring, Sakura's parents are both now deceased. Thanks for checking!**

**To the guest who inquired about Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo, all in due time. *snaps mouth shut again***

**LadyMartel4000, I went back and added definitions for the Japanese words used- does that help?**

**Next up: the moment of truth... (insert drumroll)**


	12. Confessing

**Chapter 12: Confessing**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fell asleep?" he repeated, a hard edge entering his voice. "Just when did I fall asleep, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled the covers tighter as if they could offer some protection against the coldness that now permeated the room and drew a deep breath. "I was angry," she confessed. She kept her eyes on the coverlet, not quite able to meet his dark gaze. "I heard you talking to- to the Baron," she grimaced in distaste. The next words were harder, but she forced herself to go on. "I know I'm not a beautiful woman. I know you only married me as a matter of policy. But… you talked about me as if… as if I were a horse you needed to break, nothing but an annoyance." Finally she forced herself to meet his eyes. "I wanted to hurt you back, the _great_, powerful Sasuke Uchiha. So I tricked you."

"How?" his voice was flat, emotionless.

"I put sleeping potion in the wine in the bedchamber." He frowned as if concentrating in memory. "You kissed me and pushed me onto the bed and then… then you fell asleep."

The words fell flat between them, unable to be called back. "You lied to me."

She flinched. "You talked about me as if I were your property," she tried to explain, hating the desperate edge in her voice.

"My wife is my property," Sasuke said scornfully, and she recoiled as if slapped. He rose from the bed and stared down on her like an avenging angel. "What other tricks have you played on me?"

Sakura found herself swallowing on a throat that had become painfully dry. "None, Sasuke, I swear-"

"Don't lie to me," he commanded, and she bristled. "Were you even a virgin when we wed? Is that how you-"

"How I what?" she yelled back, unable to restrain her own anger. By Kami, she knew he would be justifiably upset, but this was ridiculous!

"How you forced me to feel desire for you!" he snapped, turning furiously away from her and taking a few angry strides.

"I- what?"

"I have never felt desire for a woman of your coloring before," he muttered, almost as if to himself. "Perhaps you put your knowledge of potions to some other purpose tonight. Or perhaps you have been taught by some other."

"That's- that's ridiculous!" Sakura spluttered. "I was a virgin until moments before, as you well know! Look!"

She drew back the bedcovers, revealing a small stain of bright red. Sasuke shook his head dismissively. "There was blood before," he sneered.

"From my finger. Can you really doubt you took my virginity tonight? After I just confessed everything to you?" Sakura felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes and angrily brushed them away. "Sasuke, do you honestly believe that what we just shared was only artifice?"

"I can believe almost anything of you, _my lady_," he spat, yanking on his chausses. His fingers trembled with anger, refusing to work at the lacings properly. He swore furiously.

Sakura stared. He finished lacing his breeches and bent down to grab his tunic. "Sasuke- Sasuke, please-"

He strode towards the door. "There are two things I prize above all else, Sakura," he said, turning to glance at her over his shoulder. His voice was distant and cold once more. "I see I cannot trust your honesty. You had better not give me any reason to doubt your loyalty."

She gasped at the implied threat. "I am being honest with you now!"

"Are you?" he asked smoothly, eyes narrowed. "How can I ever be sure?"

"Because I give you my word!"

He laughed then, a harsh sound that held no humor. Sakura shivered- for a moment, he looked like a completely different person. "And you think that means anything to me?" he mocked. He threw open the chamber door with a bang and was gone.

Sakura burst into furious tears, hating herself with every gasping breath. How could he change so completely? Why wouldn't he believe her? Would he prefer to think he had beaten her?

And what had she done that was so very terrible, anyways? Yes, she had tricked him, but only to try and retain some measure of her own dignity. Looking back she could see it hadn't been rational, but anxiety and stubborn pride had ruled her head at the time. And It wasn't as if she had spread the tale and shamed Sir Sasuke before others. By Kami, what had she done to provoke such an extreme reaction? There was a moment- when he had stood laughing in the doorway- that she sensed something deeply dark and dangerous within her husband. For the first time she had been perhaps truly afraid of him.

Suddenly she remembered his face the morning after their wedding night, when he first thought he had injured her. Before his expression became closed and distant, he looked almost sick. She thought at the time that it was the after-effects of the wine, but perhaps it was something else. Perhaps Sasuke had been genuinely upset to think he had hurt her.

The possibility hadn't really occurred to her before now. And why should it? After all, her father had never been very careful with his heavy hand, and the discipline amongst the nuns was strict as well. And Sasuke had certainly done nothing to set her fears at ease.

But perhaps he didn't know how. Perhaps he had been so long without tenderness in his own life that he no longer knew how to be tender to others. Sakura scrubbed her eyes. Now she knew more of his past was better able to gauge his responses, but she hadn't then. How was she supposed to? She was no mind reader.

And why should she bother? He certainly made no such similar effort with her. She had told him everything in the hopes of making a fresh start, laid herself bare before him, and still he would not hear or open up. She turned her head into the pillow, willing herself to sleep, hoping she would wake from this unexpected nightmare.

* * *

Sasuke heard the muffled sobs and stopped. His fists clenched at his sides as he fought a sudden desire to turn around. She was nothing but a liar. She had tricked him, made a fool of him and then somehow made him feel as though _he_ were the one in the wrong. Her cries meant nothing. For all he knew, they were just another trick.

He closed his eyes as the pitiful sounds continued, then forced himself to take a step. He would sleep in the guest chamber tonight, gossip be damned. It was easier to walk away once he started. Soon the sound of Sakura's soft cries faded, barely perceptible between the rush of the wind and murmur from below.

No doubt she had told her great friend Naruto of her deception. What a fool he must have looked to them, first running away from his own castle and then returning with a gift- like little more than a whipped puppy with its tail between its legs! His teeth clenched. Why had he ever consented to this match? Surely it was better to be alone than try to deal with this… this… whatever it was he was feeling.

He reached the door of the guest chamber and threw it open with a bang.

* * *

Naruto leapt backwards when the door suddenly swung open, dropping Hinata's hand as if scalded. The chair clattered to the floor and he stumbled, almost falling over. "N-nani?" he gasped. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke frowned. He'd entirely forgotten about Sakura sending the handmaid here to recover. "Does a lord need a reason to visit the rooms in his castle?" he snapped.

Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder while carefully bending over to set the chair to rights. Something was wrong with Sasuke he decided. Well, more so than usual, at any rate.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't Ino attending to her?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. "'I'm the reason she fell. I wanted to be here when she woke up."

Sasuke's lips quirked into a disdainful smirk. "I don't believe in running from my mistakes," Naruto said pointedly. He was satisfied when the smirk slipped from Sasuke's face.

"Do what you wish," Sasuke replied, scowling. "I daresay you're more comfortable among servants anyways."

"Meaning what?" Naruto glanced down at the bed, worried his raised voice had scared Hinata, but the brunette slumbered on undisturbed.

Sasuke crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Given your background, bastard."

Naruto's voice caught in his throat, his rising anger warring with the desire to stay calm and quiet for Hinata. "Say that again!"

"Touched a nerve, have I?"

"Mocking doesn't suit your position, sir," Naruto said stiffly. His fists clenched at his sides.

"It's not mockery if it's the truth," Sasuke replied, his voice quiet with menace.

Naruto rushed him before he knew what he was doing. One moment he was standing by Hinata's bedside; the next he was grappling with Sasuke, struggling to find a good grip and slam the fucker's head against the wall. He was dimly aware of a muted shout and racing footsteps in the corridor.

"Take it back," he growled, but Sasuke merely grunted.

A wave of cold water suddenly splashed over the pair of them and they separated, panting. Naruto clutched a pain in his side. He was pleased to see Sasuke sported a brilliant purple bruise below his cheek. "What is going on here?" Kakashi demanded. Naruto looked in the doorway to see the silver-haired knight holding an empty bucket, Norio trembling in the doorway behind him.

Sasuke didn't deign to answer. He pushed past them all and strode silently from the room. Naruto sighed heavily as Norio tentatively stepped forward to attend him. "It's fine," he said, waving the steward away. His eyes travelled to the bed and rested on Hinata.

She was wide awake. Her hands were clutching the coverlet and her dark eyes were round with fright.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke strode purposefully into the stables.

"M-my lord!" one of the stable hands cried, snapping guiltily to attention. Sasuke could tell by the lad's bleary eyes he was clearly still half-asleep.

He grunted impatiently. He had spent the rest of the night awake himself and was eager to be away from this place. "I've come to saddle my horse," he said pointedly, and the boy blushed and scurried to do his bidding.

At least one person in the castle knew how to do their duty.

Sasuke walked over to Raven while the stable hand searched for his saddle. "Hey, boy," he said quietly. The dark horse lifted its head and snorted softly, dancing a bit in his stall. Sasuke deliberately kept his eyes averted from the stall a little further on, where his ill-fated gift was also starting to stir.

Raven nudged his hand, seeking an apple. Sasuke wished he had thought to bring one. At least giving a gift to Raven was a simple thing. He slowly rubbed the animal's snout, wishing his wife were as easy to understand. He was a fool to think he should care what she thought. Last night had aptly proved it was better to be alone, to hold himself apart as he had done all his life.

"Where are you going this morning?" Kakashi asked from the doorway.

Sasuke started, then cursed himself for his inattention. "Out."

"I see that." Kakashi seemed to weigh his next words before speaking. "I didn't see you at chapel this morning."

"I care little for the mass, as you well know."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the disagreement between you and Lord Uzumaki last evening, would it?"

"No," Sasuke said shortly.

"Well then, I'll fetch for Kiba and Sai," Kakashi replied easily. "It will be good to have fresh meat for the evening meal."

"They already have their orders," Sasuke snapped. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? You seem to be enjoy lingering gossiping over the meal as of late. Perhaps you're becoming too old to be a knight."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I believe I won't go with you, Sasuke," he said at last. "In your present mood you're like to do yourself or someone else harm." He gave a stiff little bow and retreated back to the courtyard. Sasuke told himself it didn't matter. He was tired of the old knight's lecturing tone, treating him as a master would a foolish pupil. Well he was a student no longer and he was done with being a fool, and he was done with following Kakashi's senseless advice. Just look where it had brought him!

The stable boy returned, clutching Raven's saddle in his hands. "What are you staring at?" Sasuke barked, and the boy trembled like a leaf.

"N-nothing, my lord," he stammered.

"Then give it to me and begone!" Sasuke yelled. The boy practically dropped the saddle and ran from the stable, leaving Sasuke glaring through the doorway at the wan morning light.

* * *

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. It seemed sometimes that no matter how hard he tried, he could never do the right thing by Sasuke.

What had happened between last night and this morning? He had never seen Sasuke so openly affectionate with anyone as he had been last night with the Lady Sakura. Kakashi had almost expected him to take her then and there in the hallway once they excused themselves; from the Lady Sakura's actions, he had little doubt she would have let him.

He caught sight of Naruto making his way to the breakfast hall, yawning widely. He jogged to keep up, puffing slightly. _Perhaps Sasuke's right, _he thought wryly. _I really am getting to be an old man._

"Have you recovered from last night, my lord?" he asked politely.

Naruto grinned widely. "Of course!" he said, laughing. "Sasuke punches like a girl. Where is he, by the way?"

Kakashi chuckled inwardly as the blonde hastily scanned the courtyard. "Riding out for the morning, so it seems." He hesitated. "May I ask the cause of your quarrel?"

Naruto shrugged and stretched, yawning again. "Who knows?" he asked grumpily. "He seemed to be looking for a fight last night."

"Indeed," Kakashi mused. "I wondered how you thought Sir Sasuke and the Lady Sakura are getting along?"

Naruto shot him a shrewd look. "Well enough, I suppose. As well as anyone can get along with Sir Sasuke, at any rate."

"Is that so."

"She seemed to like his present. She was cooing over it in the stables all day yesterday. I've never seen her so happy," Naruto said- a bit grudgingly, in Kakashi's opinion.

"I wonder why she hasn't come down yet," Kakashi mused. "Perhaps it's something to do with Sasuke's foul temper."

"You mean he doesn't always act this way?" Naruto interjected grumpily, and Kakashi laughed out loud.

"Sasuke can be a bit gruff, I know," he admitted. "But I thought things were starting to work out well between them. At least, until this morning," he sighed.

"Can I ask you something, Sir Kakashi?"

He halted. "Of course."

"What business of it is yours?"

Kakashi blinked. It was a good question, one which he hesitated to answer. After all, he was hardly one to offer advice on love or marriage. He pushed away thoughts of Rin before they had the chance to fully form. "I wasn't there for Sasuke once before, when he needed me most," he said at last, words heavy with regret. "I suppose I want to try again. I don't want him to miss this chance for happiness."

Naruto nodded seriously. "Then we have something in common," he said, thinking of how he had failed Sakura in the past. He offered his hand. Kakashi shook it, knowing all the while that intruding in his marriage could risk him Sasuke's friendship.

But if it spared his erstwhile student the years of solitude and heartache he himself had been forced to endure, the risk was well worth it.

* * *

"I see."

The Baron tapped his long, lean fingers thoughtfully against the table. "Is that everything, boy?" his steward asked at his side.

Sasuke's ragged spit boy gulped nervously and nodded. "Y-yes, sir, my lord," he stammered. "I rode at once, all through the night, just like you said."

"You did well," the Baron said, nodding to his steward. "Pay him, Kabuto."

"Certainly, my lord," Kabuto said smoothly. "Come here, boy."

The boy stepped forward eagerly. "This way," Kabuto commanded, leading him from the hall. Orochimaru smiled. Kabuto ever hated shedding blood before the dais- it was too hard to remove the stains from the carpet, or so he complained.

Well, the boy would be disposed of, and that was that. A new spy would have to be found for Sir Sasuke's household. The boy had looked far too guilty telling his tale to continue as a good informant any longer. It was interesting- remarkable, really, that in such a short time the Lady Sakura was winning over the loyalty of so many. It appeared the next spy would have to come from his own household.

His fingers slowed on the table, then stopped. He frowned. It seemed the Lady Sakura was bringing about many changes- especially in Sasuke. According to the boy's report, Sasuke was acting little more than a lovelorn fool over his new lowborn lady wife.

Orochimaru snorted. He had made his disdain for the match clear from the start, but it was ever Sasuke's obstinate nature to take that as encouragement. He could think of no other reason why the boy had consented to the match. Sasuke hated Konoha with a passion. It was a hatred Orochimaru had worked hard to cultivate and keep sharp over the years, waiting till the time was right to strike in tandem. He sighed. "It seems I have only myself to blame."

"For what, my lord?"

Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder and saw Kabuto emerging from the shadows. Kabuto calmly met his eyes. His lips quirked. It was a feat few could manage.

"Send for the Lady Karin," he commanded, disregarding Kabuto's question. The man's mouth thinned, but he turned to do as bidden. "Tell her I have a task for her. A little trip to visit an old friend." Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "It will be someone she wishes to see."

* * *

**Author's Notes: And so the plot thickens! *rubs hands together gleefully* My apologies for the lateness/shortness of this chapter (have I mentioned grad school's a b*tch yet?) The good news is, the next chapter is about halfway written. The bad news is school just started again. *sigh***

**As always, many thanks to my readers and especially reviewers for faithfully following the laborious progress of this love story! To May21Spring, I always carefully read my comments and take what you folks say to heart. :) To Maso Neko-chan, sasukesakura7, Light the Pyre, Reignashii and pink-strawberries, I hope Sasuke's reaction didn't disappoint and that you enjoyed this latest installment! To I love SxS, mad might be an understatement (frankly I think Sasuke's always been a bit unstable. Handsome as sin, true, but definitely mental!) To Waterlilly333, I'm glad you found the fic again and I hope you enjoyed the update! To IceDollSayaka, I'm glad you are enjoying the character development. I worried about rushing the two of them into bed (sometimes I just want to tell them to get it on already), but then I figured they're technically married so it's all good. :) Sorry for the wait for the update! Thank you for your kind words Aquarian Charm, I hope you loved this chapter just as much. And to Jane M, Bangtan trash and my many kind guests, sorry again that my update was anything but soon- hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**And to uchiha .sakura. 23, SXS forever. No matter how many b*tches Orochimaru tries to send in the way. :)**


End file.
